


Simple Geometry

by CupcakeStreet



Category: Ace Attorney, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: A love Story, M/M, School crush, Simon is a Cinnimon roll, Teacher AU, blackmadhi, save his soul, stem story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeStreet/pseuds/CupcakeStreet
Summary: Simon falls heavy for the new math teacher. There shall be domestic fluff and steamy love!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of a stem story from School Daze by nerdyskeleton.
> 
> Even in the beginning some things are little snit bits from the final chapter of school daze.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this Blackmadhi fanfiction. I'll do my best.

It's near the end of the second semester, news has gotten around the former math teacher, Miles Edgeworth, will be moving schools. The principle and Chief of the school, Mia Fey, was showing around the new teachers. Nahyuta Sahdmadhi was going to be the brand new math teacher at Themis middle school. The man behind him, Datz Are’bal, would be the new history teacher there as well.

“And here are the rest of my slaves.” Mia Fey joked, leading them to the teacher’s lounge. Nahyuta laughed at her joke and then waved to everyone. Although no one found the joke very funny, Datz was dying, he was practically crying with laughter. Phoenix Wright, the art teacher, leaned over and whispered to Apollo Justice.

“Who's that guy?” Mr.Justice was already out of his seat greeting the teachers. 

“Nahyuta, it’s nice to see you again.” Apollo said with a warm smile.

“Same to you… It will be nice to know I will be working with a familiar face.” Nahyuta said smiling back. With that Apollo nodded and talked a little more.

Mia begin to point out a few people, and noted that he will be taking Miles’ place, “filling the hole he left in her heart. Nahyuta took note of them all.

“You’ll really meet everyone at orientation in a month, so I won’t go into real introductions now,” she added. “We can do a quick loop upstairs to see some more classrooms? You won’t really know where your room is until later, since they change all the time.”

“Yes ma’am,”Nahyuta said then scanned across the room. His gaze stoped at a tall dark man. He had black hair with a white patch on the left, a black suit with white accents. They’re eyes met, Nahyuta smiled, a heart beat.

The Mia led them upstairs. Athena smiled at her friend. Phoenix couldn't help but to notice the only splash of red burning across his face. 

“Simon…” Athena purred out. “What was that?”

Simon Blackquill didn't reply.

“Miles!” Phoenix called out to him from across the room. “Thank you so much for leaving, so we can make fun of Simon about this.”

“Anything for you, Phoenix.” Miles replied.

“Who was that that holy creature, Polly? And how do you know him?” Athena asked Apollo who was curious to what was so funny.

“Oh, that was Nahyuta Sahdmadhi,” he answered. “We had a few education classes together at school but went our separate ways after a while. He knows the other guy better than I do, but I remember Nahyuta mentioned him a few times. Datz…Datz…”

“That’s what?”

“No, no, that’s his name…Datz Are’bal! Dat – uh – that’s it. That’s his name.” He looked at Simon. “Something wrong?”

“Simon’s just in awe that someone has longer and prettier hair than him,” Athena answered, elbowing him really hard.

“Nahyuta … Sahdmadhi…” Simon thought to himself.

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

The school day ended, Simon was walking out of his class room with Athena. He locked his classroom door and turned around to see the radiant man he saw earlier right in front of them. 

“Ah, good afternoon.” Nahyuta bowed. “My name is Nahyuta Sahdmadhi.” 

Simon froze. He forgot how to speak words. Athena smiled and held out her hand to shake his. She took over in the introductions.

“I'm Athena Cykes, a counselor here. This is Simon Blackquill, the psychology teacher.” 

He flashed the brightest smile. Simon's legs were about to give out on him. His face was burning up.

“It is lovely to meet you both. I will see you next year.” He waved good bye and walked to the nearest exit. Simon snapped back to reality. Athena had a sly grin on her face. Simon pouted and faced away from her storming off. Athena laughed and followed him out the school.

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

There was a school dance that night. Simon showed up just to help around and to get over that crushing embarrassment earlier. He found the juice boxes and snatched one. He slurped down the box crushing it and grabbed another. 

He just observed the children attempting to dance. As the time sped by more and more juices were slurped dry. Simon alerted the chief the were almost out of juice boxes, while drinking another juice box. Chief told Phoenix and Miles to go get some more juice. Athena was having a crazy dance off with Dick Gumshoe. Simon rolled his eyes at this horrendous display they call dancing and then went to get the juice. 

Phoenix walked out with the juices in his hands. Simon snatched them out of his hand, grabbing one juice for himself. Phoenix looked up at him in shock. Athena danced near by them and snickers at Simon's actions.

“Don’t mind him. He’s been in a funk since he tried to say hello to Mr. Sahdmadhi after school and just…forgot how to speak instead.”

Phoenix snorted. “I can’t believe he’s so tongue-tied around a cute guy.”

“I can’t either, but I really look forward to seeing how much he stumbles around him next year, don’t you?”

“Oh my god, of course I do.” She laughed with Phoenix.

The dance was going great. Athena went back to he small dance off with the assistant principal doing the worst of sprinklers. Simon was getting bored and charged up to Phoenix Wright forcing him to compare hawk breeds. Phoenix went from a disappointing shut down with Mr. Edgeworth to confused debate about birds. He went with of course, Simon was too terrifying to reject.

At the end of the night Simon stayed behind to help the Chief clean up. When he finished he drove home to his apartment where he found the to be a moving truck parked outside.

“A new neighbor, huh…” Simon said quietly to himself.

He walked to his apartment door and started to search for his keys. 

“What a wonderful surprise! You live here as well?” A familiar glorious voice rang from beside him. Simon whipped his head around to see the beautiful man beside him. 

“Ah… I…” Speak you blundering buffoon!

“Looks like we’ll be next door neighbors as well.” Nahyuta smiled at him. Simon was trying to unlock his door as quickly as possible. Nahyuta waved at him and entered his apartment. 

Simon rushed into his apartment and shut the door quickly. 

“Nahyuta Sahdmadhi…Damn you…”


	2. Lesson 1

Simon Blackquill walked into the school earlier than almost anyone. He wanted to avoid his beautiful next door neighbor. Athena was there as well, yawning and getting some paper work out of the way. The teachers were all getting ready for the orientation. Simon made his way to the auditorium and took his seat.

Nahyuta came in with the English teacher Apollo Justice. Behind them the music teacher, Klavier Gavin. Simon hoped and prayed they wouldn't sit next to him. He didn't want to malfunction so early in the morning. Phoenix was actually the answer to his prayers when him and his daughter sat next to him. Apollo even stirred him to the front.

Chief Mia Fey walked up on stage and gave the tradition funny banter and reading from the papers. She soon introduced the new math teacher, Nahyuta Sahdmadhi. Mr.Sahdmadhi stood up and waved at the crowed. 

“Don't disappoint the art teacher. He has high expectations.” The chief teased.

Phoenix blushed and folded his arms. “Tch. Like anyone can teach math better than my Miles.”

A few chuckles and mummers filled the room. Nahyuta smiled and bowed towards Phoenix Wright.

“I will do my best to please you. And Miles Edgeworth is a wonderful math teacher I know how tough it will be to beat him.”

“You bet your pretty butt it will!” Before Phoenix could brag anymore about his boyfriend, Simon flicked his ear.

“Hope you know how silly you sound…”

“I hope you know how red your cheeks are.” He stuck out his tongue at the psychology teacher. Simon rolled his eyes and grumbled. He felt his cheeks, they were burning. 

The orientation ended, Simon walked up to his classroom. Luckily it was the same place as the year before. Nahyuta walked by with Apollo. They were laughing at something. Simon sighed and shook his head. His mind must focus on his class room. Athena walked in with a cheery attitude, wanting to help him decorate the room again this year. Simon agreed of course, only because he can't say no.

Athena started to ask him questions. Mainly about his mega crush on Mr.Sahdmadhi.

“So you you guys are really next door neighbors? When do you think you’ll be able to ask him out? Do you think his hair is longer then yours? Oh! Do you think he likes birds?”

If he likes birds then that would make him the full package. Simon thought to himself. He began to wonder about the man himself. He shook his head trying to snap out of his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking that way! Nahyuta knocked outside the door. Simon let him in, unaware of his small blush.

“Hello! Hello!” He said in a cheery voice. A little girl was with him. He must have missed her before. She was shy but she looked terrified at Simon.

“This is Rayfa, she’ll be attending your class and I’d thought it be great idea for her to meet you earlier than anyone else.” He smiled. Simon held himself together and held out his hand to the little girl.

“I'm Mr.Blackquill, I hope you’re ready for the world of psychology.” He smirked. “I know I look terrifying on the first day, but don't worry I'll be a scarier by Halloween.”

Rayfa giggled as she shook his hand. “You mean this isn't scary enough for Halloween?”

“I'm afraid not.” 

Nahyuta chuckled and said, “ Rayfa is my little sister. We came here from the kingdom of Khura'in.”

“Interesting,” Simon pondered. “I heard some interesting things about the kingdom of Khura'in. Mostly that it is very religious.”

“Ah yes. Before this job I was a monk, I worked side by side with some important people ya know. But I was becoming dangerous there… So we packed our things and moved here.” Nahyuta held his wrist for a moment and looked at his covered palm. His smile became small.

Rayfa pulled her brother back to reality and told him she was going to visit her other teachers. Nahyuta nodded and waved to Simon see ya later. Simon walked back to his desk and melted. Athena chuckled at his distress.

“Way to hold up Simey!” She cheered. Simon rolled his eyes and organized his papers. He heard giggles in the hall way. Rayfa had just met Trucy Wright and Pearl Fey. They were all excited about being in the same classes together.

“We’ll be the best of friends!” Pearl squealed. 

“And we get to spend the most time with each other!” Trucy added. Rayfa was shy but she nodded. He even heard Phoenix in the hallway. 

“Now girls why don't you help me decorate the art room? You can even doodle on this cool chalk board I just got!” He said with cheer. He peeked into Simon's room.

“Mr. Blackquill! Wanna join us? Ms.Cykes you can come too.”

“Of course I’ll come! I wanna doodle!” Athena shouted and ran down stairs. Simon was curious, so he followed them into the art room. There was ‘Mr.Wright’ in big bubble letters on the new chalk board. He told them to doodle what ever the wanted. Nahyuta was there too. He was drawing butterflies in the corner. 

“I'm gonna try to draw Daddy!” Trucy said.

“Then I'm gonna draw big brother.” Rayfa said as she started to sketch out her brother.

“How sweet. What will you doodle Mr. Blackquill?” Nahyuta said with a smile. 

“Um… My pet hawk Taka.” He said as he began to draw his bird. Nahyuta began on a new sketch. Klavier walked in with Apollo.

“Cool! Art party! Let's join Polly!” Klavier said as he grabbed a chalk and drew his signature G on to the board with a guitar and drum set. Apollo decided to draw a book with a feather pen sticking out of it. Athena drew a robot, based off of one of her mothers design. Phoenix drew a cartoon Trucy. Trucy laughed saying she would make a great cartoon. 

Everyone stood back to admire their masterpiece. It was so random. A cartoon Phoenix Wright and Nahyuta Sahdmadhi, below it the book and feather, next to that was Mr. Gavin's drums , G and guitar, above it was Taka well drawn, then Athena’s winking robot, the cartoon Trucy. In the corner was beautiful butterflies.There was even some music notes and hearts to fill the space. Simon was surprised when he saw himself on the board with a flower crown on his head, a feather sticking out his mouth. His head faced to the side and his eyes closed.

“That's beautiful Mr. Sahdmadhi. You have quite the artistic talent. You nearly out do me in a mile.” Mr.Wright commented. Nahyuta blushed slightly in embarrassment.

“Y-You drew that? Why…it's wonderful.” Simon said in awe.

“I guess you can say… you are quite the inspiration, Mr. Blackquill.” There was a moment where their eyes met. 

“Alright guys move. I need to take a picture of this.” Phoenix announced. He took the perfect picture. Everyone's doodle showed in the picture nicely. Simon took a picture of the drawing of himself. He even made it his wallpaper.

“Thank you for the new wallpaper, Mr. Sahdmadhi.” He said with a small smile. 

“It was a pleasure…” Nahyuta spoke softly. Athena did a knowing smile. Apollo did the same and led Klavier out the door. Nahyuta went back to his classroom to write out more of his lesson plans and prepare a pre-test. Simon went back into his classroom. He stared at his phone for a while. He thought about Nahyuta’s eyes.

“Such emerald eyes… The practically shine…” He chuckled and mentally slapped himself.

He had it bad.  
｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

 

“Hey Yuty! Where’d ya go?” Datz Are’bal asked walking into his classroom. 

“I was with the art teacher, Phoenix Wright. Rayfa made some new friends and we doodled on the chalk board. I got a picture of our work if you wanna see.” Nahyuta held out phone showing him the picture. Datz whistled and smiled. 

“Isn't that cute. I assume you drew the butterflies.” Nahyuta smiled and nodded.

“Even Mr. Tall dark and scary?” Datz said with a smirk. Nahyuta blushed a little and nodded.

“It's ok…”

“You've got it bad, Yuty.” He stated with a smile. Nahyuta sighed rolling his eyes.

“I wish the best of luck for you two.” With that he went home saluting him off.

Nahyuta sat in his chair looking at papers, thinking about Simon's eyes.

“They were like silver pools…” He shook his head. He shouldn't think that way. Especially about a co-worker. He made sure to distract these thoughts with his work.

“You won't cloud my thoughts, Simon Blackquill. If so may the holy mother have mercy on me.” He started to work more effectively and efficiently. Nothing will stop him now. Well except time, he had to take Rayfa home. He got up and went to grab Rayfa. He waved to everyone farewell and went home for the day.


	3. Lesson 2

It was late at night, Nahyuta was setting out Rayfa’s clothes for the first day of school. Rayfa was in the shower already making sure she was fresh for her “debut”.

“How do you think your first day will go, princess?” Nahyuta asked from outside.

“Just fine. Since I've made new friends already I think everything will turn out okay.” She said stepping out the shower. She went to her room to get ready for bed.

“Mr. Blackquill seems like fun. Mr. Wright too! Also I have you first period isn't that great?” 

“O holy mother, save me. I just found out I'll be getting a trouble maker in my class so soon.” Rayfa threw a pillow at him. He laughed and picked her up, hauled her off to her bed, then turned off the lights. 

“Night princess.” Nahyuta chirped.

Nahyuta begin to get ready for bed himself. He mentally checked off his to do list as he undid his hair.

Clothes. Out.  
Papers. Looked at.  
English. Learned.  
Rayfa. Tucked.

Nahyuta face planted onto his bed. Smiling at the accomplishments he's made in the americas. He got a good job as a math teacher, a decent apartment, and lastly his little sister was out of harms way. He began to think about his father. It was a painful thought.

His father was fighting as a rebel against the law system in Khura’in. It was nerve wrecking, but he knew how tough his father was, that's why he could leave with little hesitation. He sighed and tried to clear his mind. He needed to get up early in the morning to cook Rayfa breakfast. He pulled the covers over his head and forced himself to sleep.

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

Next morning Nahyuta got up and immediately rushed to the bathroom before Rayfa could. Rayfa yelled at him from the outside calling him the worst brother ever. Nahyuta just told her to get up faster next time. He brushed his teeth thoroughly, making sure no tooth was left unbrushed. He cared very deeply for appearance, he always made sure his hair was brushed out at least twenty times to make sure it was soft enough. Rayfa banged on the door and told him he was going to be late if he didn't hurry up! Nahyuta finally walked out with his hair braided, face shining, and the purest sweater vest with gold accents. Rayfa rushed in grumbling.

Nahyuta put on an apron and began with breakfast, getting out some pancake mix and the eggs. He whipped up some butterfly shaped pancakes and and milk ready for Rayfa when she walked out. Nahyuta ate his pancakes and got his bags. Rayfa was just walking out the bathroom with her hair loose and free.

“Big brother can you do my hair?” She asked eating her pancakes.

“Of course, princess.” He said as he began to braid her hair. Rayfa stopped eating and had a look of sadness on her face.

“Do you think father is ok?...” Nahyuta froze. He felt a small ache in his heart when Rayfa would worry about their parents.

“He’ll be okay,” he held up his hand and uncovered it to show her the dragon tattoo on his palm. “Remember that a dragon never yields.”

Rayfa nodded and held up her matching palm. They held each other's hand and got up together.

“Let's get to school okay?” Nahyuta said covering his hand once more. They walked out to his scooter and side car. It's all they could afford at the moment but they actually prefer it more than a car. It reminded them of riding through the crowded streets of Khura'in. They clicked on their helmets and sped all the way up to the school.

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

Simon stood by his classroom greeting the children to his homeroom class. He saw Nahyuta Sahdmadhi walk by with Rayfa. She waved to him with a smile. He waved back and walked into his classroom, he sat at his desk and did some paper work. He explained the school schedule to the children so that they wouldn't get too lost on their first day. The bell rang and Simon practically shoo’d them away and out of his class. He had first period off so he sat and read through his lesson plans.

Meanwhile, Nahyuta was getting ready to hand out a pre-test for the kids in his first period class.

“Hap'piraki children. My name is Nahyuta Sahdmadhi, but you of course will call Mr. Sahdmadhi. I am very new to the Americas. But I am qualified to teach math!” He states with a smile. “I do hope you can all teach a little about your American customs sometimes.”

Rayfa raised her hand to ask a question.

“Excuse me, Mr.Sahdmadhi! What are those papers in your hand?”

“Good question! These are test. They won't need too much effort. One will be a grade and one will not be. So don't stress your little brains.” He flashed his pearly white teeth and some girls in the room smiled back with hearts in their eyes.

He began to pass out the test and gave them 10 minutes for each test. Rayfa was first to finish both test. Nahyuta knew she would, math was one of her strengths. He begin to grade and take notes on the first few test that was handed to them. The bell rang for them to leave. He check to see what his next class was, he knows he has two sixth grade classes. 

A small boy was the first to walk into his class. He practically shouted his introduction.

“Hello Mr. Sahdmadhi! My name is Ahlbi Ur’gaid! Math will be very useful to me in my line of business. Soon I'll be going back to the kingdom of Khura'in!”

Nahyuta smiled in delight. 

“So you’re also from the kingdom of Khura'in? That's a coincidence, so am I! What business are you going to be starting back in Khura’in?

“Tourism ,sir! Allow me to explain! I care deeply for Khura'in and as soon as the danger levels drop and I finish school! It's back to Khura'in to start my business!” He saluted at the teacher and took his seat. Nahyuta could've sworn he saw his bag move. He looked past it for now.

More children walked into his class. He had more females than males in this class, and they all oogled over him. 

Time went by and it was finally lunch. Nahyuta was pretty hungry. He walked into to hall and there was commotion. Apparently, a student brought a dog to school and it got loose. The art teacher and English teacher chased the small dog running across the hall. 

“Shah’do! Come back!” Ahlbi shouted. Phoenix stepped in the way of the dogs path to snatch him up. Instead he misses and falls hard on his face.

“OWOWOWOW!!” He shouted holding his nose. Shah’do ran up Nahyuta, to the top of his head. 

“Pohlkunka!” He shouted in surprise. It fell over and grabbed his braid.

“AAagh!”

As if on cue, Simon grabs the hanging puppy from his hair. Nahyuta’s hair become undone at the bottom and it was nappy at the top from puppy paws.

“Shah’do! There you are! I'm so sorry, Mr. Sahdmadhi! You too Mr. Wright! Shah’do must have gotten into my bag. I mean I rushed out my house so I had to check my bag. I'm so sorry!!” Ahlbi begged for forgiveness over and over. Nahyuta was very angry his hair was ruined, but he forgave him after his explanation.

“He must have smelled my lunch. It's a magatah'man!”

“I love those!” Nahyuta chirped.

“Here you can have this one! As an apology present.” Ahlbi handed Nahyuta a the magatah’man. Simon was petting Shah’do softly. 

“I'll tell Chief-dono. After lunch… I'm bloody hungry…” He said marching to the teacher’s lounge. Nahyuta followed and told Ahlbi that we’ll keep him in the front office for now. Ahlbi nodded and told them that it would never happen again.

In the teachers lounge all eyes were on the four teachers walking in. A tired Apollo Justice, a blooded nose Phoenix Wright, nappy haired Nahyuta Sahdmadhi, and Simon Blackquill with a cute puppy in his hands.

“What a cute puppy!!” Athena squealed.

“It stowed away in a student’s bag. Now he's here.” Apollo explained. He plopped into a chair next to his boyfriend.

“Schatz. Will you be ok? Need some water? Or a reviving kiss from Prince Charming?” Klavier suggested.

“Sure. Let me know when you find him.” Apollo zinged.

“Aha good one AJ!” Datz said with a high five. Apollo gave him five and began to eat his grapes.

Nahyuta snickered then took down his hair.

“Woah there Repunzel. What happen to your hair?” Datz asked looking at the split ends sticking out everywhere.

“That dog… It pulled my braid loose.” Nahyuta said in annoyance. Klavier admired his hair.

“Who’s genes do I have to have to get shimmering hair like yours?” He questioned. Simon was eating at another table, curious about his hair as well. Nahyuta pulled out a family picture.

“I get my looks from my mother, Rayfa from-“

“Dhurke! He grew out his hair?” Apollo interrupted. 

“He decided it would fit his rebellious appearance.” Nahyuta smiled at the photo before putting it away. 

“How do you know his father, Polly?” Klavier pondered.

“Remember when I told you for a short time in life I was an orphan? Well they were my foster family. Dhurke was my foster father. He’s the leader of the defiant dragons.” Apollo explained. 

“He's still fighting out there ya know…” Nahyuta said uncovering his hand to show the dragon tattoo on his palm. “I can never flash this at home. And I know I can't flash it much here.”

“Hey Apollo don't you have the same tattoo on your bu-“ 

Apollo elbowed Klavier in the stomach before he could finish that sentence. His face was officially red. Datz interjected loudly.

“Oh yeah! You have one too, AJ! We thought it would be safer to put it right on that tiny toosh of yours!

Apollo stuffed the apple he was eating straight into his mouth, hoping he would choke. The room roared with laughter.

“You have a dragon tattoo on your butt,Polly? I wanna see!” Athena said in excitement.

“NO!” He shouted with a red face. Nahyuta smiled as he ate his magatah'man. Simon walked by with Shah’do. 

“Ah! Mr. Blackquill, I want to thank you!” He stood up and bowed. “You got him off before he could do anymore damage to my hair or the school.” Simon blushed slightly and nodded.

“Oh as a little present, I will give you a piece of my magatah'man.” Nahyuta said feeding him a piece of his sweet bun. Simon's eyes lit up as the sweet flavor touched his tongue. 

“My that is delicious…” he commented.

“Right?” Nahyuta said with the biggest smile. “But that's all you get.”

Simon smiled slightly and chuckled. “Such a shame. Looks like I'll have to steal some.”

“You can try, but I will always stop you.” Nahyuta challenged. 

The bell was about to ring, so most of the teachers went back to their classrooms. Nahyuta decided to walk back with Simon since they go in the same direction. 

“I admire that dragon tattoo. I wouldn't mind joining if it means getting one of those.” Simon bantered.

“It definitely goes with your black and white attire. You remind me of a panda.” Nahyuta chuckled slightly.

“Who are you calling a panda?” He pouted. Nahyuta laughed lightly and pat his shoulder. They stoped at Mr. Sahdmadhi’s door.

“Oh wait! I forgot to ask! Do you have a hair tie I can use? It takes me way too long to braid my hair.” 

“Here you go.” Simon handed him a hair tie. 

“Thank you. I’ll talk to you another time, right?” Nahyuta asked with a slight blush on his face. Simon nodded slightly blushing himself. They bid each other farewell and finished the rest of their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we learn more about Nahyuta's past. And yes I gave Rayfa the dragon tattoo, because you're never too young. Also I love Apollo too much not to let him have his butt tattoo (that Klavier finds attractive most likely). Anyway it's time to get on to lesson 3.


	4. Lesson 3

The first few weeks of school went by smoothly for Mr. Sahdmadhi. The children seem to love him and they were paying attention to his lessons. Sometimes they would even hand him drawings or a small gift. Nahyuta wanted to protest to their behavior, but it made them so sad. So he decided to give something back.

“I'm thinking about buying donuts for the class period with the best test scores. What do you guys think about that?”

They children cheered and agreed happily to his idea, promising to practice more equations and to use their notes. Nahyuta smiled in delight. His children didn't want to disappoint him for one second. 

In another class a small chemical explosion happened. Miss Ema Skye was responsible of course. She walked into his classroom to give him a little warning about the smell outside. Telling him it was nothing. He laughed lightly at the science teacher.

“Hey don't you go flashing that pretty laugh everywhere. It's annoyingly sweet.” Miss Skye warned throwing a snackoo at his head. Nahyuta caught it and ate it. 

“Thank you for the warning Miss Skye. ” He nodded. 

“Very nice to finally speak to you!”

Ema just gagged and went back to her classroom.

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

Simon Blackquill’s 3rd period class had the three musketeers: Pearl, Trucy, and Rayfa. Trucy was dressed in a blue top hat and matching cape. She was showing Simon some card tricks before class started.

“Is this your card?” She asked pulling out an ace.

“Why I believe it is! You have quite the talent Trucy.” Simon said clapping his hands softly.

“Thanks I practice all summer! You should have seen mister Justice! His eyes lid up!”

The bell rang for class began, the students sat in their seats. Rayfa, Pearl, and Trucy sat together in a row. Simon started his class off as he always did; a warm up question. They would have to look for a meaning behind it or whatever. Trucy as always would play 20 question. Rayfa would take notes after every question. They were a tiring pair but Simon held out to the end.

The glorious bell rang for the to class to leave. Simon wanted to get to lunch already, he wanted to speak to Mr.Sahdmadhi again. See if that kid had any more magatah'man in that big bag of his. He saw Nahyuta rush down the hall with papers in his hands. Simon wanted to know his reasons for being out of his classroom, when he knew he had another class.

“Mr. Sahdmadhi-!” 

“Huh?” Nahyuta turned his head for a second then he tripped near the stairs. Nahyuta went rolling down the steps. Simon watched as he fell the the first floor; terror grew on to his face.

“Mr. Sahdmadhi!! Are you ok?!” Of course he isn't ok, he fell down a flight of stair!

It wasn't a full flight, it was just the first half of the starts to a platform that led to a turn into the second half of steps. It was hazardous nonetheless.

Nahyuta was flat face in scattered papers. Simon told his class stay seated while he checked on Mr. Sahdmadhi. He rushed to his side and picked him up.

“O holy mother…” he began mumbling words. Simon shushed him and took him to the nurses office and laid him on to one of the beds. 

“Mr. Blackquill?...” he asked softly. Simon blushed lightly and placed a hand on his cheek.

“You get some rest, ok? And what ever the grumpy nurse saids… Ignore it.”

Nahyuta put his hand over his and smiled softly at him. Simon's heartbeat was beginning to become audible, or at least that's what he thought. He wished him well and quickly left him to rest.

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

A little later at lunch, Simon went to check on Nahyuta. He found him still in bed but his left arm was in a sling and his right leg in a boot that kept his foot in place. Simon walked up to him with a box.

“How are you feeling? I got another sweet bun from that child. It turns out his parents make their own.” He said handing him the box.

“Thank you very much Mr. Blackquill… I'm sorry if I worried you earlier. I remembered leaving some papers at the copier upstairs so ran up there, then I heard you shout my name. Then I blacked out…”

Simon chuckled and pet his head.

“I was very nervous for your well being… I was the one to carry you here. Now eat, I payed a good ten bucks for these.”

“Kids aren't allowed to sell at school.” Nahyuta stated.

“I know he guilted me, then put it on my tab. That boy was made for business.”

Nahyuta laughed softly then ate his magatah'man. He looked into Simon’s eyes for a bit. Simon quickly glanced away, he felt his heart pounding.

“Nahyuta!” Apollo shouted walking into the nurses office. Datz was right behind him in a state of panic. Simon moved aside so they could have their moment with him. Datz was in tears and pulled him into a crushing hug.

“DATZ PLEASE YOU’RE CAUSING MORE PAIN!” Nahyuta practically cried, tears were filling up in his eyes. Datz immediately let go of him. Apollo sighed and smacked the back his head. Nahyuta was shaking and held his side. Simon wanted to kill the Datz man; rip him to shreds even. Apollo got up and wished him well, then dragged Datz out of the office.

Nahyuta sighed in frustration, he still had more classes to teach. He also couldn't ride his scooter with one hand. It was unsafe and it could harm Rayfa.

“Mr. Blackquill!” He shouted.

“I'm right here … No need to yell.” Simon said taking his original seat in front of him.

“Apologies. May I ask you a favor?...” He began, looking down shyly then back up at him with a serious look on his face.

“Yes, sure, what do you need?” Simon answered.

“Can you… Take my sister home?! She has a house key. I’ll probably home already since I’ll have to heal for about a month or so. All you have to do is drive her home.” He asked looking straight into his eyes.

“Yes. I do not mind… If you do not mind going on a date with me.” He covered his mouth then shook his head. He began to have his first panic attack in a long time then he tries to play it off cool.

“I mean…. I will gladly take her home anyway.”

“Yes.” Nahyuta said eating his sweet bun.

“What?”

“Yes. I will go on date with you Mr. Blackquill, or should I say Simon. After I am fully healed though.” He took another bite of his magatah'man.

“I-It’s a date then…” Simon said standing up. Nahyuta pulled him back down and gave him a quick smooch on the cheek. Simon pulled up quick and stormed out with a red face. He was grumbling to himself. He was kind of upset with how he asked him out so suddenly, but was relieved when he agreed to go out with him. He walked back to his classroom wondering where they should go for their date. It was about a month away so he had enough time to think about it.

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

“Rayfa Sahdmadhi…?” Simon asked the little girl walking down the empty hallway towards her brother’s class.

“Hap'piraki, Mr. Blackquill. Is there something you need?” Rayfa asked facing him.

“Your brother is too injured to drive you on his scooter. He has asked me to take you home. Follow me.” He led her to his car and, opened the door for her, then made sure she was buckled up.

“Mr. Blackquill … How did my big brother get injured?” Rayfa asked.

“He tripped and fell down the stairs. His arm is broken and his ankle is sprang. Also some pain on his sides. He’ll recover in a month or so.” Simon stated as he started up the car.

“Until then I’ll be driving you home.”

Rayfa was upset by the news. She even shouted and ranted about how dumb enough big brother was to even fall down some stupid steps. She went on and began to talk about a mountain in Khura’in that had over a million steps and how he managed to never fall down those. Simon chuckled and smiled at Rayfa’s stories. It was a pleasant car ride.

Simon drove in to the apartment’s parking lot then walked up to to Rayfa’s door.

“I'm sure your brother is inside. He was escorted earlier.” Simon assured.

“Thank you Mr. Blackquill!” Rayfa said opening the door. Nahyuta was limping by the door with a peach in his hand. 

“Hello you two! Thought I would limp into the kitchen for a snack.”

“Well now I'm here so you can sit down and heal!” Rayfa demanded him while setting down her things. Simon waved them off and went next door to his own apartment.

Taka greeted him with a big squawk. Simon let his small companion perch on to his shoulder, he tickled his pet hawk in it’s favorite spot.

“Hello my little Taka. How are you doing today?”  
He asked small friend getting out some bird seeds. Taka swooped to his bowl and devoured it. Simon went to go find some food for himself.  
He sat on his couch and decided to watch some old fashion steel samurai. Enjoying his quiet evening he fell asleep on his couch. Forgetting the papers he needed to grade.

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

Nahyuta groaned loudly out of frustration and annoyance to his sister, who was busy with homework. Rayfa groaned back just as loud and asked him what was wrong.

“You know Mr. Blackquill? He asked me out. I said yes, after I heal of course. Do you think it was a good decision?” Nahyuta pondered.

“Well he’ll be driving me home for about a month. I can do research on him for you for a certain price.” Rayfa said with a sly smile.

“What do you want?” He asked with a slight look of annoyance.

“I want a new phone… A new American touch screen phone. Oh! And Mr. Blackquill will take out for ice cream in his car!”

“Well… We’ll see what Mr. Blackquill has to say about the second thing. Oh yeah I will be having sub for a month so since you have me first period I want you to make sure the sub does the correct lessons. They are all organized, so it shouldn't be so hard. You tell me if the sub is actually teaching the class too.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Geez, next time don’t fall down stairs.” Rayfa said finishing her work then putting it away. Nahyuta limped to bed, Rayfa followed him to take the boot of the wrapped foot. She took off his sling then tucked him in.

“Thank you. Good night, princess.” Nahyuta said before closing his eyes and letting sleep over come his exhausted body. Rayfa said her good night then went to her room and went to bed herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Nahyuta fall haha! I do hope you enjoy this fic! I love your comments more then anything


	5. Lesson 4

It was a warm Friday morning, there was a knock at the door. Simon walked to his front door to find Rayfa outside. Simon was running late so he had no time for this right now.

“I missed my bus and I'm happy you're still here! I was wondering if I could get a ride?” Rayfa asked shyly. Simon sighed and grabbed his keys.

“Let's go…” He said grabbing his brief case and folders. Rayfa followed close behind him. She hoped into the passenger seat and buckled up. Simon started up his car and drove off.

“I'm not very use to sitting in a car.” Rayfa said looking out the window watching cars drive by. Simon was looking straight forward.

“It is different from your small scooter, huh?” He asked. Rayfa nodded in reply.

“Yeah, but I do love our scooter. It's handy in traffic.” Simon chuckled and drove up to the school.

“You do great today. I'll be taking you home after school ends remember.”

“Yes sir! See ya later Mr. Blackquill.”

Simon walked to his classroom letting the kids walk in for homeroom class. He greeted them politely then took his seat behind his desk. He began to grade some of the papers he had not got to the night before. He was so distracted by Taka the night before. Plus he was already planning for a date he didn't have to go on for weeks. He really shouldn't distract himself with Nahyuta. Even though it's all he would like to think about right now. It was kind of his fault he fell down those stairs. He had to make it up to him on that date. He could probably get him a get well teddy bear. Yeah, he seemed like the one to be into those. Some flowers as well. On second thought he would save it for the date. Which was weeks away.

“Ugh.” Simon said laying his head on his desk.

“Work first. Date plans later.” He mumbled to himself.  
｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

Rayfa was walking down the hallway when she noticed Mr. Blackquill speaking to Mr. Justice. Over hearing her brother’s name and she knew she had to listen now. She listened in from around the corner quietly making sure no one could distract her. It was hard enough to listen with the dozen of kids around her.

“Is there any facts that might be useful to our date to consider?” Simon asked. Apollo thought for a second.

“Well… I’ve only know him as a child and now nothing in between. So if you consider running naked with leeches on your butt…”

“Romantic…” Simon said sarcastically.

“Well the park is a nice date actually. He’ll be outside after a long time of sitting and waiting.”

“That will be taken into consideration. Thank you Justice-dono.”

Rayfa giggled away into her next class. It was gym, and she had it with her best friends. She couldn't wait to tell Trucy and Pearl what she over heard. Lucky it was a free gym day so they just walked around the gym chatting up a storm.

“So Mr. Blackquill really asked Mr. Sahdmadhi on a date?! How romantic!” Pearl squealed. Rayfa nodded with the biggest grin on her face.

“He was asking Mr. Justice for advise earlier. They might go on a date at the park when big brother is better!” She said clapping her hands in delight.

Trucy stopped them and had a sinister smirk or her face. 

“I've got an idea ladies, and I like the out come my brain is conjuring up. We should plan this date!” She said putting her arms around them.

“I like that idea!” Rayfa said excitement bubbling up inside her. 

“Do you think that any of them will let us?” Pearl asked chewing the nail of her thumb. 

“We’ll never know until we try. We can ask Mr. Blackquill later at lunch. Rayfa you ask Mr. Sahdmadhi later at home, got it?” Trucy stated with determination in her tone. They walked around the gym until it was time to dress out, and leave. They will set they’re plan into motion as soon as the bell rung for lunch that day.

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

“No.”

Simon Blackquill states with a cold glare at the girls. They jumped back in shock.

“We didn't even ask you yet!” Trucy pouted.

“You're going to meddle in my affairs aren't you?”

“Yes.” Pearl answered truthfully. Both Rayfa and Trucy elbowed her softly. 

“I just want to make sure big brother has the perfect first date! He's never had a boyfriend before.” Rayfa butted in. Simon blushed slightly at the term ‘boyfriend’. 

“I … Understand your reasons for wanting to do this, but…” Simon trailed off, looking into their big, innocent, begging eyes.

“Oh please we’ll just make the picnic, and choose the place for it. Also we’ll choose your outfit!” Trucy begged.

“My outfit? I can pick out my own outfit.” Simon mumbled.

“I also thought of the perfect place to have your picnic!” Rayfa blurted out.

“I'm thinking of the perfect flowers to give him.” Pearl added.

“G-Girls!... I know I will regret this but, fine. I will let you plan the date. If, and only if Mr. Sahdmadhi agrees as well.” Simon stated with a sigh. Squeals burst through his ear drums. Rayfa hugged him. He smiles slightly at her affection. The girls dash to the cafeteria talking about the perfect date plans and so on. Simon shrugs and walks to the teachers lounge to finally eat something.

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

Nahyuta sat on the floor meditating in silence. Rayfa was aware of Nahyuta’s quiet time when she came home after school, so she would walk in the door with caution. She would wait until he acknowledge her before starting a conversation. Rayfa sat in front of him with an innocent smile pressed onto her face.

“Hello princess. How was your school day?” Nahyuta said smiling back at her. 

“It was okay! Trucy, Pearl and I talked to Mr. Blackquill.” Rayfa answered.

“Oh? About what if I may ask?” Nahyuta had a curious smile on his face. The thought of Simon will get him curious since he was home all day. He would wonder about how Simon’s apartment was, and what type of pets he had. He heard about Taka his pet hawk but he had to see it to believe it. A pet hawk of all things? Rayfa snapped him out of his thoughts.

“We asked him if we could plan your date!” She said with the happiest of tones. Nahyuta jumped a bit.

“He agreed to let us plan your date if you’re okay with it.” Her words were soft and patient. Nahyuta thought about it then nodded. 

“I will allow you and your friends to plan our date.” 

“Thank you big brother! We won't let you down. By the way, we won't tell you anything now that we have your approval.” Rayfa teased. Nahyuta pouted but then smiled.

“So I will be left in the dark? No fair.” 

“Yes. Simon is a lot of work, you on the other hand look like a woman.” 

“I feel special. Fine, I won't try to peek in on your evil plans for Simon and I. Just make sure it's not to extravagant.” Nahyuta said limping to his room. 

“Yessir!” Rayfa replied texting Pearl and Trucy.

>   
>  **Rayfa**  
>  _He agreed! Let's get to worked! ( •ꙍ•́ )✧_
> 
> **Pear**  
>  _‘Alright! I found the perfect flowers for Mr. Blackquill to give Mr. Sahdmadhi! (◦`꒳´◦)ᵎᵎ  
>  **Trucy**  
>  _‘I know the perfect recipes for a picnic! Miniature sandwiches~! ⸜(* ॑▿ ॑* )⸝__
> 
> **_**__** _ **

Rayfa smiled. It's already been 3 weeks since s Nahyuta’s accident. The probably had about 3 more weeks of planning. That won't be so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awweee 
> 
> I'm really doing my best on this. I do enjoy your comments. Even if you put one on every new chapter I wouldn't mind. if


	6. Lesson 5

Nahyuta was well enough to get out of bed with little arm pain. His boot was off but would have an occasional sore feeling around is ankle. He didn't need his sling or boot anymore. Although he couldn't go back to school just yet.  
He wanted to very badly, he was becoming restless. Simon visited one day to see how he was doing and to hand him a panda bear that held a bamboo flag that had “Keep fighting on” printed on to it. Nahyuta practically squeezed and held on to it while Simon was there.

“Thank you very much Mr. Blackquill! I'm gonna name it little Simon Blackquill.” Nahyuta said shoving it into is face shaking it all about. Simon sighed.

“I'm flattered, yet insulted.” A small smile appeared on his lips. Nahyuta hugged the little panda to his chest and invited him to sit on the couch.

“Thank you,” Simon said taking a seat. “How are you doing? I see your sling and boot are off.”

“Yes! I'm still a little sore, but nothing a warm bath and a little stretching will do the trick.” Nahyuta said in the cheeriest of tones. Simon couldn't help but to smile at him. Nahyuta let the little Simon panda rest in his lap as they talked, petting it occasionally.

“I really appreciate you coming over,” He spoke softly. “I've been bored lately.” 

“Well I do live next door. I could come over when I ever I wanted.” Simon said leaning back into the couch.

“And yet this is your first visit.” Nahyuta gave him a small smile. Simon chuckled and put his arm around Nahyuta smoothly. Nahyuta blushed slightly.

“Would you like some tea?” He asked getting up. Simon nodded with the smile smile upon his face. Nahyuta walked to the kitchen and fixed up some peach tea.

“All we have is peach tea for now, is that ok?” 

“It'll do just fine.” Simon answered. Nahyuta fixed them both tea and sat down handing him his tea cup. Simon took a few sips then set his cup down. 

“Lovely. Did you add to it?” He asked.

“Yes. A sprinkle of sweetener and love.” Nahyuta answered with a smile. He laughed lightly at his small joke. Simon laughed a little as well before picking up his cup again for another sip. Nahyuta began to talk to him about his time alone at home. How he did his daily meditation and prayers to the holy mother. Simon wasn't really paying attention to his story so much. He would just stared and admired. His tone of voice, his beautiful emerald eyes, his soft looking lips, and the way he’d pet and stroke the small panda’s head. He envied the panda. It felt that soft palm of his, his smooth glowing skin. He felt himself being pulled closer to his face as he spoke. Nahyuta’s last sentence began to trail away when their lips were about to make contact.

“Fascinating…” Simon said before their lips touched. Nahyuta hungered more as he began to climb up Simon then straddled him. Moans of delight came for them both, only taking a break for a breath. They would go back at it for a little longer. Rayfa, as always, walked into the house quietly because her brother would usually be meditating at the time. She had just came back from the grocery store next to the apartment. The bags dropped into the floor when she heard moaning coming from the couch. Then she saw them making out before her very eyes. She covered her mouth and did a silent scream while pointing frantically at their display. They still haven't notice she's in the room. She grabbed a bag of salt and started pelting them both with it.

“GET OFF MY BROTHER DEMON!” She shouted. They both frantically got up and away from each other. Simon, however, was still getting pelted with salt.

“Stop trying to exorcise Mr. Blackquill!” Nahyuta shouted from behind. Simon was practically chased around the apartment. He apologized and and hid behind Nahyuta. 

“Were you trying to do scootaleedoops with my brother?!” Rayfa asked throwing salt at him.

“What in the blazes?! Scootaleedoops?!” Simon said covering his face.

“Mother and Father said scootaleedooping can attract demons!” She said throwing more salt at him. Nahyuta just remembered his parents warnings about sex and how over exaggerated they were. He sighed and snatched the salt away.

“Simon isn't a demon! Also we were not doing scootaleedoops! We were kissing.” He explained dusting all the salt out of their hair. Simon blushed, for he realized he was the one who started this in the first place.

“I heard you two moaning! It would have been naked time if I would have never walked in.” Rayfa huffed and stomped her feet. Simon’s turned 50 shades of red. Nahyuta frantically shook his head and hands telling her she had the wrong idea. Rayfa folded her arms and looked up at him in disbelief. Nahyuta sighed and commanded that she went to her room. Rayfa complied, she stuck her tongue at him doing so. 

“I'm so sorry.” He apologized dusting the salt out of Simon’s hair. 

“It's okay. Although I'm a little hurt, being called a demon in all.” Simon bantered. Nahyuta smiled at him and gave him a quick peck. 

“I should get going. I do look forward to our date.” Simon said walking to the door.

“Next Saturday. I look forward to it as well.” Nahyuta said opening the door for him. Simon hung around the threshold waiting for his last kiss. He was denied of it being told he had enough already. Simon chuckled and waved to him a farewell. Nahyuta closed the door behind him and sighed. He realized he still hasn't checked the mail on the kitchen counter. He found one written by their mother. She did promise to write to them as soon as she knew their location. He opened the letter with care.

_My dearest son and daughter,_

_I deliver a message from your father. He is currently still fighting for our legal system and the fairness for others. He saids he misses his small soldiers and hopes you are both doing very well in the United States. Many still believe I am dead, and your father is the one that has taken my life. You and I both know the truth. And we are still fighting and hoping that I may come out of hiding with little fear of my sisters wrath. I will write to you our status each time I can._

_Your loving mother, Amara._

Nahyuta clenched on to the letter, trying his best to hold back the tears filling up in his eyes. He missed them terribly. Nahyuta framed the letter and then called Rayfa to read it herself. She frowned at the letter. She hugged the frame and then placed it on to the corner.

“I miss them…” Rayfa croaked. Tears were running down her cheek.

“So do I.” Nahyuta said hugging his little sister. He sat down and grabbed a pencil and note pad.

“Let's write them back.”

“Okay.” Rayfa nodded.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_We really, really, really miss you guys! But we’ve made a lot of new friends here in the U.S. Remember that little foster boy Apollo Justice? He's one of my co-workers! I teach math at a junior high school. School has been easy, except for the fact that I fell down a bunch of stairs and fractured an arm and sprained my ankle pretty bad. I'm okay now, of course! You should see Rayfa's grades, almost all A’s. She really needs your help in English, Mother. I also managed to get a date with a charming man. I wish you could meet him. We still root for you guys here. A dragon never yields, right? Fight a good fight for our future alright? Write back._

_Your little Soldier, Nahyuta._

Nahyuta folded it up and put it into an empty envelope with a picture of them both in their new home. He addressed to the address the other one came from. Rayfa eagerly ran to to the mail box to mail the letter. Now all the had to do is wait. 

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

The next week came all too fast. Nahyuta was back in his class reviewing and going over things the sub taught them in his absence. He was eager to see his friends again. Simon was the only one to visit for the past month, but Apollo texted him once in a while to check on him. Nahyuta did bring little Simon to school and placed him on his desk in front with his family photo.

“Mr. Sahdmadhi,” a girl raised her hand. “Did your girlfriend get you that get well panda?”

Nahyuta had a goofy grin on his face. He nodded then picked up and hugged the panda. He placed it back down the answered the girl's question.

“Technically, I do not have a girlfriend. But I am seeing some one. He visited me and gave me this. It's my new good luck charm.”

Some girls awed at the love struck teacher, others sighed or gagged. Nahyuta went back to teaching his class trying not to let the hot psychology teacher cloud his mind.

“And when you put it together you get Simon squared- I mean! Seven squared…” He corrected, but the kids caught his slip up and giggles could be heard from behind him. His cheeks began to flare. The bell rang for lunch, the kids rushed out his class room snickering.

Nahyuta grabbed his small panda and hugged it to his chest. He picked up his folder full of quizzes that needed to be graded. Apollo walked with him snickering at the small panda in his arms.

“Dude, no offense, but you look like a little toddler who can't go out anywhere with out their teddy.” Apollo said pointing out the small panda.

“This is little Simon. He's my good luck charm.” Nahyuta explained. That earned a laugh from him. Nahyuta walked into the teachers lounge and sat at the table in the back to eat some grapes and finish some grading. Simon walk in, hair untied, and tolerance lowered. He looked scarier than ever.

“What happen?!” Athena asked across the room.

“I broke up a foolish fight between some kids and one of the CUT MY HAIR TIE!” Simon was enraged. He calmed him self before he continued;“Lucky I took the scissors before any harm was done.”

“Scissors!?” Nahyuta’s eyes were wide. 

“They were safety scissors.” He sighed.

Simon sat next to him and took one of his grapes. Nahyuta chuckled and fed him some more. Simon noticed the small panda on the table.

“What's little Simon doing here?” He asked chewing on some grapes.

“He's a good luck charm. I found a 20 dollar bill on the way here. Well technically it flew on to my face when I was riding my scooter.” Nahyuta explained. He smiled at Simon and tossed another grape in his mouth.

“And now it brought me a angry Simon who’s hair needs to be braided.” 

Simon chuckled then turned around to let him do what ever he pleased with his hair. Apollo smiled at Nahyuta, he really did care for him like he was his own brother. It was great to see him so happy. Klavier just placed his head over his shoulder wondering who was he smiling at. Then he spotted the small panda.

“You want a good luck charm, schatzi?” Klavier purred as he asked. Apollo sighed and stuffed a baby carrot into his mouth. Nahyuta made two braids and tied them back. Simon complained that he looked a little girly. Apollo laughed and said he looked cute. Simon growled at the English teacher.

“Oh yeah I also got a letter from mother after you left. I wrote her back. I mentioned both you and Apollo.” Nahyuta said.

“You think they’ll remember me?” Apollo asked with a curious smile. Nahyuta nodded.

“How could they forget the boy who had the most loudest temper tantrums in the house.” He snickered.

“I didn't want to go swimming!” Apollo whined then laughed. Nahyuta laughed with him.

“You still can't swim, can't you?” Nahyuta asked.

“Yeah. Water can be terrifying!” He joked. Klavier took his hand.

“Don't you worry my darling! I will teach you to swim, and I will help you get over my fear of water”

Apollo rolled his eyes but then smiled. Nahyuta finished grading all his papers and closed his folder. He pet both little Simon and Big Simon. He was going to head back to his class room.

“Can't wait for this week to end already, right Mr. Blackquill?” Nahyuta asked in his sweet voice. 

“I couldn't agree more…” Simon replied looking away from him to hide his blushing face.

“That reminds me, schatz. This Saturday we are still going to that space station museum, right?” Klavier asked over his shoulder.

“I should hope so… Clay said there was a special event and I just had to come.” Apollo said getting up.

“Great! I'll see you later!” Klavier got up and ran out the lounge. Phoenix had a knowing smile.

“Ah youth…” He said into his coffee.


	7. Lesson 6

Friday after Rayfa decided the girls would have a sleep over at her apartment to make sure the plan is organized and the snacks for their picnic were made. Trucy made sure the location was set, Pearl made the snacks, and Rayfa stood guard to make sure Nahyuta saw none of it. She would tell him that this information was for Mr. Blackquill only, and that he deserves to be surprised. Nahyuta sighed, it couldn't be helped. 

“Snacks are made and put into the fridge!” Pearl alerted.

“Location pin-pointed!” Trucy announced.

“Nahyuta! May we go over to Mr. Blackquill’s apartment? We must deliver the romance.” Rayfa asked.

“Okay… Don't take too long! I'll start the movie with or with out you if you do.” Nahyuta warned. 

“Aww ok! We’ll be back in 15 minutes tops.” The girls rushed next door. They knocked on the door and waited for Simon to answer. Simon had just got out of the shower, his hair was a little wet and he went commando in his pajama pants. He didn't put on a shirt when he got out so he opened the door shirtless.

“Wow Mr. Blackquill, you're rip!” Rayfa commented.

“Girls! I didn't expect you’d come so soon.” Simon said drying out his hair. Pearl held up a folder that had ‘date plan’ written on it.

“Well yeah! We have to discuss the date plans to you! Also choose your outfit the evening.” Trucy stated and walked into the apartment. Taka squawked from his perch. The girls jumped when they saw the pet hawk fly around.

“Taka is harmless as long as he's fed. I just fed him so he shouldn't be very hungry.” Simon waved away at Taka telling him to sit on his perch. 

“You only have black and white color clothes in your closet don't you?” Trucy asked opening his closet. “Let's lee what I can do.”

As they planed it, it took them at least fifteen minutes to fill Simon in on the plan and choose out the perfect outfit for the next day. The girls bid Simon and Taka farewell and went back next door. Nahyuta was on the couch painting his toe nails.

“Finally you're back. I need someone to do my finger nails.” He beckoned them over. Trucy did one hand and Pearl did the other. Rayfa took down his hair and began to comb through it.

“You're going to have the best time tomorrow. I promise.” Rayfa said with a sighed. Nahyuta smiled.

“I appreciate all your help, girls.” He said closing his eyes. 

“Ain't no thang but a chicken wang.” Trucy said. 

“More of that American slang I do enjoy.” Nahyuta said in a tired tone. He yawned. They all decided to to turn in for the night. A big day tomorrow.

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

It was around 4 pm when Simon and Nahyuta left for their date. The girls went went them, but they promised to only to give directions and stay out of their way. 

They arrived around 5 o’clock. They were led to a large meadow, filled with pink and white lilies. There was a big lake in the center of it all. Nahyuta excitedly got out the car and ran through the meadow with glee. Simon grabbed the picnic basket that was set for their date, and the blanket in the back before following him. He turned to face the girls and told them to stay close by and to stay out of trouble. The girls nodded and pushed him away to his mate.

Nahyuta let his hair down and rolled in the soft grass and flowers. Simon laid the blanket down then sat on top it watching Nahyuta enjoy the cool field.

“This is bliss…” Nahyuta said laying in the grass.

“I must agree. But it would be better if you would sit next to me.” Simon suggested patting the spot next to him. Nahyuta crawled over to his side. Simon smiled down at him.

“This meadow… It reminds me of my childhood home on the mountains. It was just me and Apollo at the time. We would run through the meadow then go skinny dipping in the lake. We would come out with leeches on our butts and father would have to spend an hour removing them.” Nahyuta smiled fondly at his memories.

“It was so great to see Apollo again actually. I'm happy he isn't alone.”

Simon was curious. He debated on whether or not to ask about it. Nahyuta sat up and leaned on Simon.

“It was kind of our fault he lost his father and mother at such a young infant age. It's amazing to see how much he's grown. I'm not surprised he he's an English teacher though he was such a book worm when he isn't dragging me into trouble.” Nahyuta chuckled then looked up at Simon.   
“Here I am talking about my past friends. What about you?” 

“Me? Athena was pretty much my only “friend”, so to speak, back then. I was her mother’s protégé. I even worked with my sister Aura for a while at the space center.” Simon thought back, then frowned.

“A murder occurred at the space center one day, and I was sadly blamed for it. Little Athena tried to testify my innocence but who would listen to a little girl? Especially when not everyone can hear what she could. Anyway I was pronounced guilty, and sent to jail for a long time.”

“I'm so sorry.” Nahyuta said quietly. Simon only chuckled and pet his head.

“Don't be so glum ol’ chap. Being in jail toughened this fearful man you see today.My sister practically badgered everyone in the legal system to get me retried. The second time the killer was found and I was set free. Athena helped me get this teaching job. So in a way I owe her a lot.”

Nahyuta looked at the tear stains under his eyes. He placed his thumb over it and stroked it. Simon felt his hand against his cheek.

“You must've cried a lot… A lot of sleepless nights? I want to protect you.” Nahyuta spoke softly. “I can't explain it… It’s just a feeling.”

Simon smiled and kissed the dragon tattoo on his palm softly.

“I'm not a weakling you know. If anything I want to protect you.” Simon blushed at his words. They had a moment of silence to just look into each other's eyes. It was interrupted by Nahyuta's phone. He picked it up and looked at it. Apollo was trying to video chat. Nahyuta answered and Klavier was on the screen. Simon looked on to the screen eating one of the sandwiches they packed.

“Hey guys! Whoa where are you two?” Klavier asked looking at the flowery background.

“We’re on a picnic date. It's been amazing so far! Where's Apollo?” Nahyuta asked with a curious smile.

“Right here!” He pointed the camera at a crying Apollo. He wiped his eyes when he realized the camera was pointed at him. From the people clapping and wishing them congratulations, something amazing happened. There was also a starry background with constellations that spelled out ‘Apollo Justice, will you marry me?’ written in them.

Apollo pointed at the words then showed him the engagement ring he just received. Nahyuta had the biggest smile plastered on to his face.

“W-We’re engaged…” Apollo tried to keep his composure but he failed as more tears streamed down his face. Klavier hugged Apollo showing off his own ring. You could hear Clay cheering and chanting ‘I'm gonna be best man’ over and over. 

“I'm so happy for you both… I really wish I could be there.” Nahyuta said leaning on Simon. Simon rolled his eyes and put his arm around him.

“Congratulations Justice and Gavin-dono.” Simon said with a side ways smile.

“Thank you Mr. Blackquill… I also really hope you have fun on your date.” Apollo said.

“We shall. There's a lake here… Might give skinny dipping a try. Let's hope there's no leeches…” Simon said glancing at Nahyuta smiling. Nahyuta shoved him over laughing.

“No! Stop!” He told him smiling. Apollo rolled his eyes and laughed a little.

“Oh! We will have our own bachelor parties. Separate ones of course. We wanted to invite you guys by the way.” Klavier added.

“We will definitely be there!” Nahyuta said excitedly. Simon nodded. They waved to them a good bye. Their date resumed with a cake. It was chocolate cake that they both fed each other. Rayfa came running up to them. 

“It's getting dark and Trucy’s parents are here! We're going to have an ice cream party at her place. Is that ok?” She asked.

“Yeah we’ll pick you up later. Have fun!” Nahyuta waved to her as she ran to the car. Simon removed his shirt as soon as they were alone.

“What are you doing?!” Nahyuta asked when Simon begin to remove his pants.

“You thought I was joking about the skinny dipping? It sounds like fun. Plus I did not pack a swim suit.” Simon walked in to the lake and went into the water. He sank into the water for a bit. Nahyuta blushed and took some pictures of the back of Simon's naked body for memories. Simon poked his head out the water, there was only his eyes. Simon beckoned him to come in with him. Nahyuta took a picture of the head picking out the water. He warned them they might get in trouble.

“Don't be such a spoil sport. We won't be long!” Simon convinced him to strip down and rush into the water with him. Nahyuta lost Simon for a bit and was frantic. Simon came out from the water and scared him. Nahyuta screamed in fear but then got angry and begin to hit and splash Simon. Simon just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down in to the water. They came back up with soaked hair in their faces. Laughter rang out through the fields. 

“You are a wild man Mr. Simon Blackquill.” Nahyuta said to the soaking wet hair where Simon's eyes was suppose to be. He pushed his bangs up a looked into his eyes.

“I think I love you…” 

“This was a pleasant first date then…” Simon was blushing without even knowing it. 

They kissed.

It was a deeper kiss then before. Simon practically pushed Nahyuta into the water until he fell into the water with a loud SPLOOSH! Nahyuta came back up and pushed Simon into the water before running out the water. Simon came running after him with his wet bangs in his face again. Nahyuta smiled and took a quick selfie. Nahyuta smiled and put up the peace sign while Simon was unaware of the camera because of the bangs in his face. 

“Simon… Smile for me.” Nahyuta said as he pointed the camera at his face.

“Huh?” He pushed up his bangs and was met a flash. 

“You look so cute! I'm sending these to Polly!” Nahyuta’s fingers started tapping on to the screen. Simon was about to protest but he sneezed. 

“Apollo responded! He said you look less scary. Like a cute puppy.” Nahyuta said getting dressed. 

“Buurrr. Let's get into the car already. I'm freezing.” 

Simon grabbed his keys. They both got into the car with and got the heater running immediately. The drove to Mr. Edgeworth’s place in a hot car hoping to dry off before the got there. The walked to the front door and knocked still shivering a little. Edgeworth opened the door to the two shivering men.

“Hello Mr. Sahdmadhi, Mr. Blackquill, Rayfa kind of had a sugar crash on our couch. She had a ice cream eating competition with Phoenix.” Edgeworth explained to them pointing to a sleeping girl on the couch. Phoenix was passed out on the floor. Nahyuta chuckled and picked her up and carried her from the car. They drove home in silence. When they arrived Nahyuta picked up Rayfa and took her up their apartment door. Simon gave Nahyuta a quick peck before unlocking his door. 

“Good night Simon… I do look forward to a second date.” Nahyuta said with the wink. Simon nearly melted. They waved good bye to each other and ended their night perfectly quietly.

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

Before Nahyuta went to bed he checked the mail. He found another letter from his parents. He opened it immediately, pulling out some photos that was inside. 

One had a picture of him, Dhurke, and Apollo all together smiling. One of baby Rayfa in her mother’s arms. There was even pictures of him and Apollo with the leeches on their butts and crying their eyes out. There was a small cd that said home videos. 

_Dear Nahyuta and Apollo,_

_Dhurke reporting! This first half is for my sons. Apollo, I am so happy to here you're okay. I know I promised to visit you in America, but with all the rebelling and fighting for our rights I never got around to it. And Nahyuta I'm happy to hear you're doing well yourself! Your mother informed me about your new gentleman friend. If he breaks your heart notify me and I'll catch the next flight there! I sent you both our old home videos and pictures. Apollo I sent you a picture of your birth father. His name was Jove Justice. His stage name was Jangly Justice. This photo helped a lot during the final trial. In other good news, we've won the war! Queen Amara has taken back her rightful place on the throne. Your aunt was put away in definitely._

_Now for my little princess,  
You will have to undergo some training there in the U.S. If you are to be the next Queen of Khura'in. I know you will work hard. After you finish school there you can back to Khura'in and be your mother’s right hand gal. Don't feel too pressured by this okay honey? Daddy misses you the most. _

_Till next time, Dhurke Sahdmadhi._

Nahyuta took the photo of Jove Justice and found a frame for it and wrapped it into a present.

“It's all over…” Tears of joy streamed down his face. He went to bed smiling


	8. Lesson 7

Nahyuta invited Apollo over to show him the letter Dhurke wrote to them both, but before anything he handed him his present. Apollo unwrapped it to see a man in a café playing his guitar. Apollo looked at Nahyuta with confusion but then Nahyuta showed him the letter. Apollo read through the letter and a small smile grew on to his lips.

“Jove ‘Jangly’ Justice, huh? Klavier is going to laugh at this.” Apollo said looking at the picture.

“You look just like him you know?” Nahyuta pointed out.

Apollo chuckled and looked at the picture of the three of them together, him, Nahyuta, and Dhurke. Nahyuta held up the cd with the home videos. 

“Look what they also sent us. Home videos!” He said excitedly. Apollo's phone buzzed in his pocket.

“It's Klavier. He saids he feels lonely and wants me to come over.” He said looking at his phone.

“Tell him to come here! We can have a double date! I'll invite Simon and we can watch the home videos together.” Nahyuta suggested. Apollo agreed and texted him back. Nahyuta texted Simon to come over to for a movie night. Nahyuta got some snacks out and ready. He already heard a knock at the door. It was Simon with his pet bird.

“Hello Taka! Hello Simon!” Nahyuta greeted. Apollo jumped at the hawk.

“I'm sorry, Taka is feeling very attached today. I will take him back home as soon as Mr. Gavin arrives.”

Rayfa came walking in on her phone. She walked into the kitchen to get a snack then greeted everyone. Nahyuta said they were gonna watch the home videos together and asked if she wanted to join. She declined saying she had to begin her training. Nahyuta nodded and told her not to work herself to the literal bones. She nodded and went back to her room. Nahyuta heard a knock at the door and answered it. Simon was feeding Taka some of the snacks when Klavier walked in. He had his guitar on his behind him and sunglasses on.

“Nice place. And there's my new fiancé!” Klavier said going in to hug and kiss Apollo but ultimately missed when he bent over to put in the cd. Simon snickered and took Taka back next door and told him not to eat any of the kids assignments that he left on the table. He had complete trust in Taka, so he had no problems leaving him alone. He wished his precious bird farewell and went back over and sat on the couch next to Nahyuta. They all snuggled up together with their partner and watched the home movies that were edited together. The first thing they saw were baby Apollo and Nahyuta.

_“Look at them both…” A female voice came from the background. “I bet they’ll grow up to be good little boys.” The camera panned up to a young Queen Amara._

_“They’ll be safe here. I mean what's better then living on the mountains away from all the chaos.” A male voice boomed. The camera was placed down and a young Dhurke came to view. The couple kissed, then Datz burst through the door shouting. Shaking the camera and making it fall to the floor. The babies began to cry._

_“DATZ!” They both shouted before the camera cut off.”_

Apollo and Nahyuta chuckled at the first video. Klavier hugged Apollo saying he was such a cute baby. The next video played.

_“Now starting the grand baby crawling prix! Dun dun duun!” Datz said behind the camera. Baby Apollo and Nahyuta were at the end of the house and Amara was on the other side. Dhurke held them in place._

_“Watch my boy Nahyuta dust Apollo.” Dhurke said with pure confidence._

_“Not if my dashing Polly beats him before he can dust anything.” Amara stated._

_“Annndd!... GO!” The babies were off. Nahyuta took the lead._

“Go baby Apollo!” Klavier cheered. Simon wrapped his arm around Nahyuta.

“Psh. Nahyuta was obviously the superior baby!”

Apollo and Nahyuta laughed at their dates and kept watching.

_Baby Apollo caught up but then stoped and lied down. Nahyuta crawled to him and lied on top of him. Datz started laughing at the little babies._

_“Looks like we've got a wreck folks.”_

_“Nahyuta…” Dhurke groaned._

_“Oh Apollo…” Amara sang picking up both the boys._

_“Looks like a draw.” The video cut._

“Boo… A tie? We've gotta recreate that!” Klavier stated. Apollo ate his pop corn rolling his eyes. Nahyuta laughed a little.

“I think I was baby babbling Apollo to get up.” Nahyuta explained. Simon chuckled.

_The next few videos were of their first steps and words. Both of their first words were “Dagon” which meant “Dragon” in baby talk. They moved on to their child years 3-5._

_“Nahyuta! Check this out! I found a rabbit!” A little Apollo shouted._

_“So cool! Let's keep it!” Nahyuta said from behind the camera. Apollo nodded and ran to Dhurke with the bunny._

“He ran away a week later…” Apollo said looking down. Klavier squeezed him and nuzzled him.

“It's ok, schatz. We’ll get you a new rabbit.” He purred into his ear. Simon smirked devilishly.

“Taka loves rabbit.”

“You monster!” Nahyuta smiled and hit Simon playfully. They all laughed together and watched the next video.

_Apollo was in the corner reading a book. Nahyuta jumps out and makes a huge terrifying sound causing Apollo to jump and wet his pants. He begin to cry._

_“NAHYUTA!!” He shouted in his high pitched voice. Nahyuta laughed really hard in the background._

_“Did you just pee your pants?!” He asked pointing at the dark spot on Apollo’s pants._

_“NO! GET OUT!” He cried. Nahyuta ran out laughing and the video ended._

Apollo covered his face in embarrassment. Simon laughed with Nahyuta loudly. Klavier tried to hold in his laugher but he failed and pet Apollo. 

_“Alright boys time to see how much you've grown!” Amara sang. The boys lined up against the wall straight and tall. Nahyuta was obviously the taller one. Apollo groaned at his height. The were an inch apart._

_“Looks like I'm taller, little brother.” Nahyuta gloated. Apollo grumbled and folded his arms._

_“I'll grow taller than you one day! Just you wait!” Apollo stated pointing dramatically._

The 3 taller men side glanced Apollo, for he never did out grow Nahyuta. They snickered and teased him.

“Should've drank milk like you were suppose to, little brother.” Nahyuta teased.

“Shut up!” Apollo grumbled and shoved him. Nahyuta shoved back. They had a miniature fight on the couch. But the children on the tv were having a full blown wrestling match. There was kicking, hollering, and screaming between the two. Dhurke cheered it on but then eventually stopped them.

“Somethings will never change I guess.” Simon shrugged.

Datz was on the screen next.

_“Let uncle Datz show you two,” Datz wounded up then jumped in to a pose forming his arms to a dragon. “The rebellious dragon pose.”_

_“Cool! I wanna try!” Apollo shouted._

_“Me too!” Nahyuta shouted waving his hand._

_They all wounded up together then jumped into the pose. Nahyuta didn't quite get it right and Apollo lost his balance and fell over._

They all laughed at the three and watched some more. There were many videos about them hunting and being out in the woods. There was a certain video that caught everyone's attention.

_“Datz is the camera ready?” Dhurke asked._

_“Yep you're on!” Datz replied. Before Dhurke could say anything he heard crying and screaming from the river. The camera panned to the drowning children. Dhurke sprung into action and jumped into the river to save his boys. They cried into his arms._

_“You saved us!” Nahyuta cried._

_“Of course… Anytime you need me I will always be there.” Dhurke said hugging his crying boys._

“Aww…” Klavier smiled at Apollo. “Dhurke was a great dad.”

“Indeed… You two are very lucky to have a father like him.” Simon added.

“Yeah. The war is over by the way. Dhurke is working to put the legal system back together.” Nahyuta said softly.

“He’ll probably way to busy to come to our wedding…” Apollo said looking down. Klavier leaned on him.

“Doesn't hurt to try to invite him.” Klavier suggested. Simon looked at Apollo and placed his big hand on his head.

“Plus he's hasn't seen you in so long he’ll probably fly out as soon as he gets the invitation.” He ruffled his hair.

“Let's invite him over here. C’mon Polly.” Nahyuta begged.

“Fine. We’ll invite him but don't be surprised if he can't come.” 

Everyone cheered. Klavier and Nahyuta hugged Apollo. He sighed there was no backing out of this one. 

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

Weeks later invitations were mailed out to everyone. Dhurke’s was mailed last with a lot of hesitation, Apollo even wrote a persuasive paper on how bad an idea this was, but Klavier and Nahyuta it was mailed out. About two weeks went by since then. On a Wednesday, after school the principle called Mr. Sahdmadhi and Mr. Justice to the office. Nahyuta was teaching kids after school who stayed for tutorials. He told the kids to wait here and finish the problems he wrote out for them. He walked out the classroom towards the front office. Apollo joined him on the walk there.

“I wonder what this is all about.” Apollo thought aloud. Nahyuta shrugged as they passed by Mr. Armando behind his desk drinking his 17th cup of coffee for the day. There the found a tall man with long black hair and an eye patch. Both Nahyuta and Apollo stood there in shock.

“There are my favorite boys! I never forget those horns! C’mere!” Dhurke pulled them into a big bear hug. Apollo looked up at the withered old man.

“What? How? How are you here?!” He asked backing away.

“As soon as I got your wedding invitation I dropped everything to be here. Your mother couldn't do the same however. Being the Queen in all, but she really wanted to be here. In fact she cried when she heard about it. You were always her favorite.” Dhurke explained with a big smile. “Also I want to meet both of my sons dates. I need to see if they pass the dad test.”

They groaned and led him to Nahyuta's classroom first, because he had to dismiss the children from tutorials. Rayfa was waiting for Nahyuta when she looked up to find her father. She ran in to his arms in sonic speed. Dhurke picked her up and spun her around.

“I missed you princess…” He said into her shoulder.

“I missed you too!” She shouted.

Simon walked into the room holding some empty folders for Nahyuta. Dhurke turned to him. Simon wasn't in the best of moods so he had an irritated expression on his face. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Sahdmadhi. I have those folders for you.” He said in an irritated tone. Nahyuta thanked him and asked how he was feeling. Simon just grumbled and looked away. Nahyuta chuckled and told him his father was right there. Simon groaned and turned to shake Dhurke’s hand. It was a firm shake. 

“Good afternoon. I'm not in the best of moods at the moment.” Simon admitted.

“You're dating him? Why he looks like a grumpy kitten!” Dhurke practically shouted over his shoulder. Nahyuta laughed then quickly covered his mouth. Rayfa was still snickering. Simon growled at them both. Apollo led them to Klavier's music room. Klavier was playing a soothing acoustic sound on his guitar. Phoenix Wright was sitting at the piano watching. Apollo sighed and watched from the door for a bit before inviting everyone in. Klavier finished his song and looked up at the people clapping at the door.

“Schatzi! Hello everyone. I didn't know we were having visitors.” Klavier said playing with locks of his hair, flashing his pearly white teeth. Dhurke looks at him in a confused manner.

“He's a little more… Flashy than I thought.” Dhurke thought aloud. Klavier wrapped his arm around Apollo, making him blush shyly.

“Gutentag! My name is Klavier Gavin! You must be Mr. Sahdmadhi senior. It is a joy to meet you!” Klavier shook his hand rapidly. Phoenix walked up from his seat and greeted him as well. 

“So you're Apollo’s foster father. I must say he grew up to be a fantastic young man. I'm Phoenix, Phoenix Wright.” Phoenix said.

“Yeah I did all I could really. His father did suffer a terrible accident under my watch so it felt right to take him under my wing. Oh yeah, that song you were playing it reminded me a lot like the music Jove played.” Dhurke picked up the guitar. “He was a popular traveling musician, him and Thalassa, I happen to meet him in a café near the castle. Thalassa never really sang much with her husband, but she sang Apollo a lullaby when I saw her. It was beautiful.”

Apollo was curious to learn as much as his biological parents as he could, but he decided to ask him more about them later.

“Apollo, do you know what this means?!” Klavier asked. Apollo gave him a confused look and shook his head.

“It means deep down there some where you have a singing gene in your body! We could sing duets!” Klavier said excitedly holding both his hands.

“Yeah. No.” Apollo’s sarcastic smile earned him a big bear hug from Klavier.

“Aww schatz. Don't crush the dream just yet. I'll give you vocal lessons.”0

Dhurke fiddled with the guitar strings and then broke one of them. He sat the guitar aside quick saying he’d get him a better sounding one for their wedding. Speaking of weddings, they had to look over some plans on the way home. Phoenix walked out the building with them then went to his care wishing the farewell. Dhurke decided to go with Simon. Simon felt a little tense but he escorted Dhurke to his car. On the drive home Dhurke asked Simon a few questions, such as: how long have you been dating my son? What's his life like? Any pets?

Simon answered as truthfully as he could, sprinkling a few complements about Nahyuta. He told him they were next door neighbors and about his pet hawk, Taka. They arrived at the apartments and Nahyuta was already at his door. He let them both in and made them tea.

“You know you two are really yin and yang,” Dhurke thought aloud looking at the both of them. Simon gave him a curious smirk.

“How so?” He asked.

“Well look at yourselves in a mirror once in a while. Simon is scary look and dark aura. Nahyuta is pretty and is a ray of light!”

“Scary?” Simon questioned.

“Pretty?” Nahyuta asked setting down their tea. Dhurke took his cup and chuckled at this reactions. Nahyuta sat in Simon’s lap hoping to get a reaction out of his father. Dhurke on looked at the blushing man trying to figure out where to put his hand. Dhurke gave Simon a serious glare causing him to flinch.

“Father!” Nahyuta glared back at him. Dhurke only smiled and chuckled.

“I'm just messing with the boy. He may not change expression much, but I know he means well. Now get off his lap. You're making him uncomfortable.” Dhurke demanded. 

“Tch. It does not bother me.” Simon stated. He placed his and around Nahyuta and hugged him close. Nahyuta blushed slightly.

“I really like your son sir.”

“Really now? Explain.” Dhurke tested. Simon sat Nahyuta beside him. 

“I can't explain it. I can only feel it.” Simon replied. “He makes me happy on a cloudy day, and his beauty stands above any male or female I've ever looked at. I'm not very good at expressing emotions the proper way. I fumbled the first time we met. It was so bad.”

“Really bad. He couldn't speak.” Nahyuta added, earning a annoyed glance from Simon. Nahyuta glanced away awkwardly. 

“Anyhow, I'm happy to be with him. That's all that matters.” Simon felt himself blushing. He got up and darted out the front door. The two on the couch looked at the door for a moment. 

“He's terrible with his emotions…” Nahyuta sighed. “But that was the most I've heard him express his true feelings. I think you intimidated him to much.”

“I think he's a lovely lad. At least he's not as happy as Apollo’s guy.” Dhurke chuckled.

“I sensed he's been through enough to be that happy.” Nahyuta got up and opened the front door. Simon was still outside. 

“Get in here.”

Simon walked in and sat back on to the couch. Dhurke was in the kitchen looking for a snack.

“Father! You wanna know something cool about Simon is he has an awesome sword collection.” Nahyuta shouted from the couch.

“Tch…” Simon pulled out his hidden sword. They both gasped and asked twenty questions.

“I never leave the house with out a sword.”

Dhurke let out a hearty laugh. “I like a guy who can protect my family.”

Simon made a small smile. He began to feel comfortable in Nahyuta’s home.


	9. Lesson 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is shorter than the others but here's a mix of blackmahdi and Klapollo. Also next chapter will be a Klapollo exclusive. Stay tuned.

Simon woke up feeling bright and happy in the morning. He stepped out of his bed, and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth the noticed that the eye bags under his eyes were beginning the fade. He felt under his eyes, then made a smile at himself in the mirror. He didn't feel any dark cloud over his head this morning. He got dress for work then turn to realize there was a lump in his bed. Simon didn't notice it before. It groaned and moved. Simon just stared at it and made sure a sword was near for such occasions. The body unveiled its self. Lilac hair shined and shimmered everywhere.

“Simey?” Nahyuta croaked. Simon sighed in relief, it was only Nahyuta. Wait. Why was he in his bed? They both woke up with clothes on, so that's out of the question. Nahyuta got up holding the panda plushie he got a long time ago from his lover.

“Thank you so much for letting me sleep here…” He yawned. Simon looked amused and confused. 

“I love my father but his snoring can cause an earthquake…” He said walking to the front door. Simon nodded, his face a little flushed. Nahyuta bowed and then gave him a peck on the cheek. He walked out the door and next door to his family, they were already in the kitchen making waffles.

Simon tended to his pet hawk squawking at him from his perch. He begin to have a conversation with his pet bird.

“This can be quite the jump for many couples Taka.” He said handing his companion a piece of meat for him to peck on. “Are we moving too fast, Taka? Maybe I'm over thinking it.” 

Taka only stared and tilted his head sideways. Simon sighed and tickled his bird. He thought about the warm feeling he felt all night and the soft scent of peaches and other fruit. He sighed once more hugging himself, bit his lip and looked down. His mind began to fuzz with sweet thoughts of Nahyuta’s skin rubbed against his. They did nothing last night, thankfully. Taka squawked him back to reality. Simon grabbed his folders and brief case then walked out. Nahyuta happen to walk out at the same time. Nahyuta smiled at him sweetly.

“I don't mean to be a bother… But can I have a ride? M-my father wants to take Rayfa to school on the scooter.” He asked timidly looking down the glancing back up at him.

“S-sure.” Simon agreed then led him to the car. They got into the car together, buckling up and smiling awkwardly at each other. They only slept next to each other. Nothing more. Right? The car started and they drove off. 

“Thanks again for… Sharing your bed with me… Simon.” He blushed.

“Think nothing of it. In fact, you are invited any time you want.” Shit. Was that too forward? Simon looked forward at the road with a straight face. Inside he was freaking out, his heart was pounding out his chest.

“Thank you so much! It's kind of nerve wracking really,” Nahyuta admitted. “I guess I'll be holding your spare key?”

“Indeed…” Simon said slowly. His mind raced one million mile per hour. His spare key? Didn't Taka eat it? He doesn't think he's given it back either. He was getting hot, so he turned on his ac. They sat in a silence on the way to work.

｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

Nahyuta’s day went by very easily. His classes went so smoothly he nearly fell asleep in one of them. Everyone heard about Mr. Justice and Mr. Gavin's engagement and congratulated them in class. The kids in music class even ganged together to play Mr. Gavin a song. He recorded them to show everyone. It wasn't perfect, but they did just come up with the song on the fly. Nahyuta laughed when he saw the video. Apollo was embarrassed a little with the poem Trucy made for him, even though she wasn't in her class anymore they bonded. Apollo read his poem out loud in the teacher’s lounge at lunch.

“Congratulation, now you're engaged!  
Leaving thousands of people enraged.  
A happy soul mate that can sing,  
Has given you a gift of a ring,” Apollo paused to laugh a little before going on.  
“I hope this poem isn't too cheesy,  
But it's all I could come up with and it wasn't very easy.  
Happy Wedding!

Trucy Wright.”

Phoenix laughed at his daughter’s poem. Nahyuta and Simon clapped and laughed lightly. Klavier smiled then hugged Apollo then took the poem.

“It's perfect! We must frame and hang it in our new house.” Klavier said holding the piece of paper in the air.

“New house, just as fitting for a new spouse.” Simon said.

“Ooh are we coming up with a rhyme? Or do we not have the time.” Nahyuta giggled.

“Yeah let's all be poets! Phoenix don't blow it!” Klavier said pointing at Phoenix, causing him to jump back a bit.

“What?” He questioned.

“He means keep your mouth shut.” Simon added making sure it rhymed. Nahyuta laughed at the small rhyming session they just created. Apollo rolled his eyes the the the three. He ate his fruit quietly. 

“Apollo?” Klavier looked at his lover with curious eyes. Apollo looked at him then tilted his head adorably.

“Awe! Has anyone ever told you you look younger than your age.” Klavier asked forgetting his other concern. Apollo looked at him for for a second then begin munching furiously on his grapes. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

“The super market **munch munch** the corner stores munch munch My fiancé!” Apollo got frustrated. “I shouldn't have to show my ID in the supermarket anymore! Although, I know their doing jobs. But I'm not some small teen trying to buy wine! much much.”

“I think this is more then just age…” Nahyuta whispered to Simon. 

“Indeed…” Simon agreed. Klavier’s arms were frantic and he had a very nervous smile.

“N-No! I just mean you're very cute!” He explained. That didn't stop Apollo’s munching. Ema felt proud in the distance, watching Apollo munch stressfully and acting rude to his fop of a fiancé.

“Yeah you know what else is cute? **munch munch** Getting fitted for a new tux. **munch munch** Because you're too small for the one you chose…” He ran out of grapes. He noticed then got up and stormed towards the door.

“Wh-where are you going schatz?!” Klavier ask in a worried tone.

“To get some milk!” He huffed in reply.

Nahyuta sighed and shook his head, doing a little hand gesture with his two middle fingers to his thumb and his pinkie and index fingers up, the other hand pointing down. He began his insights.

“Apollo’s insecurities have seem to risen since the engagement. Not only is he more stressed about his height, but the wedding has also seem to heighten his anxieties. So he's even more self conscious about his height than usual.”

“In other words, his anxiety grew but he didn't.” Simon added slamming his arm on the table looking down then looking up at Klavier then he banged the table in laughter. Phoenix chuckled and patted Klavier’s shoulder as he sighed. He made a small smile.

“And here I thought I would be the moody one during all of this.” He chuckled. Apollo walked in with small milk cartons from the cafeteria. He started slurping them down one by one. Simon's been down this stressful drinking rode and he should know it helps; until you have to pee. Apollo ignored Klavier the rest of the lunch period. He went back to class with his last milk carton. 

“I'll deal with him later at home. Help him relax and feel big.” Klavier said walking out the room with Phoenix. 

“Good luck, man.” Phoenix chirped. He when back to his art class and started on a drawing to show his next class. They were starting cartoon art styles and decided to draw himself in three different cartoon styles.

Simon and Nahyuta went back to their classrooms laughing a little about their actions earlier. Their little insights were fun and they hope they could do it again.


	10. Lesson 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took so long to update this I actually stopped because I thought I already posted some terrible written chapters. More on that at the end of this fic

Simon was hanging out with Klavier that evening in Simon's apartment. It was their small bachelor party; wine, chips, and a manly movie. Simon showed Klavier his sword collection. He awed at the blades on display. Simon smacked his hand as he reached for them.

"They are for looking, no touching. You won't have a finger to put that ring on if you go anywhere near them." Simon warned.

"Alright... Anyways what are we doing tonight my bro bro." Klavier asked with finger guns.

"That's up to you, sir." Simon said pouring himself some wine.

"Well... I have no idea what to do. Can't do anything extravagant because, you know; teacher salary..." Klavier states.

"Mm." Simon lifts his glass in agreement.

"How about we play some crazy games. Fun drinking games. Get drunk! Awful hangovers, huh?" Klavier pumps his fist towards Simon.

"Grab the shot glasses." He demanded.

Simon did as he was told and grabbed the small glasses and liqor and sat them on to the table. They sat on opposite ends of the coffee table.

"We'll play "have you ever" if you've done it you take a shot." Klavier explained shaking his small glass.

"Whatever floats your boat Mr. Bachelor." Simon said as he poured them each a shot. "Just know I have a high tolerance. I can hold my liquor."

"Ooh. Tough guy, eh? Well let's start." Klavier said holding his glass. He put his hand and thought of an easy one. "Hmm... Taken money from a friend."

They both took a shot then poured another. It was Simon's turn to think of one.

"Kiss a girl." Simon said then kept his glass on the table. 

Klavier was the only one to take a shot this time then gave him a curious look.

"I knew you liked guys but I didn't really know your preference." Klavier said pouring another shot.

"I have a feeling we're going to learn more about each other." Simon said holding up his glass. They clinked their glasses together then continued their game for several hours till the other dropped.  
｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.｡oＯo｡.:♥:.

"This was an AMAZING idea Nahyuta." Apollo said setting strawberry cake while Nahyuta massaged his shoulders.

"I know you've been stressing over this engagement. You know you're not too short right?" Nahyuta asked getting deep into Apollo's knots.

"I guess not... But Klavier does make me feel shorter, add in Simon and I feel like a child. All three of you!" Apollo states as he eats more of his cake. Nahyuta smiles then began to rub his forehead.

"Well... Drink milk is all I can recommend." He says petting his head. Apollo made a small pout before he handing his plate to Nahyuta. 

They decided to have their small bachelor parties at Nahyuta's and Simon's apartment. Since they were next door to each other and if one were to get lonely they could knock on the other's door. Rayfa decided to join them and ask all about their wedding arrangements. She hoped to be flower girl if the option was still open. She's never been or seen a traditional American wedding. Apollo explained it to her the best he could.

"Well, it was originally a thing for a man and woman to have but after the passing of time and bills men and women can marry someone of the same gender. And since I am engaged to a man I love..." Apollo looked down at his ring with a fond smile.

"This will be a perfect wedding!" He said hugging his hand.

Nahyuta made a small laugh then explained more to Rayfa.

"During this ritual, the groom and bride, or in this case; the grooms, will take a vow to protect and love each other for the rest of their lives. Which is pretty much marriage almost everywhere. Just done differently. Like how they have the ring holder and flower girls. With their bride's maids and so forth." Nahyuta said.

"So much happens with the planning and the seating arrangement." He went on.

"Speaking of that!" Apollo blurted out loud, interrupting Nahyuta's endless explanation.

"I don't have much family because... Well... You know. Orphan." Apollo said pointing to himself. He pulls out a seating arrangement chart.

"Klavier's family is visiting all the way from Germany to see our wedding. There's more of them than us. Do you think this is a decent arrangement?" Apollo showed Nahyuta the wedding binder he happen to bring with him. Nahyuta closed it then looked at Apollo with a serious look.

"No. We are not worrying about that." He said pointing at the binder. Then they heard a thud on the wall coming from Simon's side of his apartment.

"What in the heavens?" Nahyuta said going to the door.

"Apollo stay here with Rayfa, I'll see if Klavier and Simon are okay." 

Apollo nodded then put his hand on Rayfa's shoulder. Nahyuta went next door and knocked on the door. Simon answered it his shirt was off and his hair undone. His cheeks were flushed red. Nahyuta tried not to oolge over his ripped boyfriend and concern himself in what was going on.

"Simon. What's going on?" He asked trying to peek into his apartment. 

"Well... I'm bloody drunk and I want that sweet booty you got there." Simon slurred the grabbed Nahyuta's butt cheeks. Nahyuta couldn't help but blush. 

"You're drunk?... Simon ... No." Nahyuta removed his hands. Klavier whined in the distance talking about his brother who is in jail. He loved his brother, Kristoph. He admired his cool composure in bad situations.

"Kristoph... You idiot..." Klavier's tone is dark.

"Your stupid actions cost you your whole life! Well bruder YOU WON'T GET TO ME! IM GONNA HAVE THE HAPPIEST LIFE WITH OR WITH OUT YOU!!" He pours more alcohol into his system. 

Simon laughed clapping his hands. Nahyuta went inside and took the bottle away from him. He looks at the drunken men in disgust. They needed a bath, a good dose of mouth wash, and a stern lecture.

Apollo walked in and covered his nose. The smell of alcohol was really strong. Klavier was in tears on the couch while Simon kept feeling Nahyuta.

"What is happening?" He asked.

"They. Are. Drunk!" Nahyuta said trying to get out of Simon's strong grip. Simon kept trying to give him sloppy kisses and grope him.

"Simon... SIMON! Stop it you are drunk." He shouted in irritation. Simon ignored his commands and practically ripped off his clothes. Nahyuta was officially terrified of Simon's strength.

Klavier, however, was a hot mess. He was crying for Apollo like a small child cried for their mother. Apollo debated on helping Nahyuta or comforting his fiance. He kissed Klavier's head then went to Nahyuta's side. It was like controlling a beast.

"You're never allowed to drink again!" Apollo shouted.

It took a while to get Simon to sit on the couch next to the crying man who still yearned for his fiance.

Nahyuta fixed his clothes the sat next to Simon cautiously. Simon hugged him tight startling Nahyuta.

"Please... Be gentle." He begged. Simon made a small laugh the poked his nose.

"Anything for you, love." He slurred loosening his grip. Apollo petted Klavier's head. Klavier laid on his lap and repeated I love you in German. Both the drunken boys fell asleep eventually.

"Crazy night..." Apollo said still petting Klavier's head. Nahyuta nodded and sighed. Simon's drunk breath was all up Nahyuta's nose. 

"Simon's dominance scares me..." Nahyuta admitted.

"He scares me regardless." Apollo laughed. 

"Will Klavier be okay? He sounded awfully devastated about his brother." Nahyuta said.

"His brother is in jail... But don't tell him this... I did manage to get Kristoph. It took alot of paper work and convincing but I manage to get Kristoph one free day to come to the wedding." Apollo explained.

"Whether he punches or hugs him I did alot of work to bring them together on his special day! So they have to enjoy it." 

Nahyuta smiled and let out another sigh.

"He's lucky to have you."

"I know. I would want my big brother at my wedding too." Apollo sat his hand on Nahyuta's shoulder. They shared a mutual smile before laying back and clocking out for the night.

Next morning, Klavier and Simon both woke up with splitting head aches. They both groaned loudly. Nahyuta brought them some pain killers and water.

"What did we learn?" Apollo asked.

"UUUGGHH!!!" Was their only response.

"You're lucky I didn't slap you for that mess you did last night." Nahyuta said slamming Simon's glass on the table.

"I'm sorry I harassed you." Simon apologized.

"And Klavier are you feeling ok? You practically cried your heart out last night." Nahyuta said petting his head lightly.

"Yes... Thank you for asking..." Klavier murmured. Apollo gave him a kiss then rubbed his back. Nahyuta realized Simon was still shirtless and blushed a bit.

"By the way... Why were you shirtless?" Nahyuta asked.

Simon looked down at his shirtless body then smirked. 

"Interesting story... Too bad I forgot it." He said. Nahyuta pouted then smashed the ice pack on his head.

"Ow... " Simon winced.

"I want a body like yours..." Apollo admired. He was practically drooling over Simon's pale abs. His biceps were like melons.

"Stop staring." Nahyuta commanded.

"I'll stop when you stop." Apollo rebutted. Nahyuta repeated back what he said only in a mocking tone. They went back and forth, mocking each other.

Simon got up and laughed.

"I'll put a shirt on. So you both will stop staring." He said. Simon walked to his bedroom to look for a shirt. Klavier pouted.

"I have a good body too..." He mumbled.

"You guys should get home soon though. I know Apollo is dying to finish those awesome flower arrangements." Nahyuta said patting their shoulders.

"Oh yeah! Klavy... Look at these." Apollo held up his handy dandy binder and went to the page with to flowers. 

"Also look at the dresses Athea and I picked out for the ladies." 

"Haha so cute. I love when you get this way." Klavier gushed as he looked up at his glowing fiance.

"We'll see you two later!" Apollo said heading out the door. 

Nahyuta waved them off as Simon snuck up behind him. He hugged and spun Nahyuta around.

"Whoa! Simon what's up with you?" Nahyuta asked turning around to kiss him. Simon only hugged him then pulled back.

"May I have breakfast with you and Rayfa?" He asked.

"Of course. I have some left over strawberry cake." Nahyuta said leading him to his apartment next door. Simon sighed.

"I love strawberry cake."

It was a shining morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing this chapter and the reason I stopped writing for this fic was because of some poorly written chapters I thought I already posted.
> 
> It was confusing and it was going no where and I thought it was too late and I had to can the fic. But more people kept liking the fic so I read over it and turned out I didn't post the horrible chapters so thank you for reading this and I will get back to this


	11. New Lessons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to that one reader who told me to finish this story I actually thought no one really read this so I wasn't going to continue you it, but here is a new chapter I hope you enjoy. I tried.

It was a shining day. Both the grooms were in their separate dressing rooms. Nahyuta stayed with Klavier in his dressing room, prepping him up for the big day. Klavier wore a traditional black suit and bow tie. Nahyuta wore a traditional Khuri'aneese suit with gold accents and a carvat. 

"Well?" Klavier asked getting up.

"Looking dapper." Nahyuta answered.

"Same to you, bro." Klavier said with a chuckled.

Nahyuta put his hand on his shoulder then gave him a smile, Klavier smiled back with reassurance. They heard a small knock on the door. A woman's voice came from behind it.

"Excuse me." She saids in a calm tone. Her voice was soothing and delicate to the ear.

"Come in I'm ready." Klavier answered.

A woman in a white dress with a blue broach and a blue starry cloak. She had a mask that covered the bottom half of her face. 

"Lamiror!" Klavier walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Apollo and I are fans of your work. It's the one genre we agree upon." He laughs. "What brings you here?"

"I've come with a confession... It has to do with... Apollo." She says making sure to close the door behind her.

"I guess I should leave you two be." Nahyuta says as he walks to the door.

"It is ok. You are a close friend of the groom, no?" Lamiror asked.

"His step brother." He answers.

"Then you should stay. It is Apollo's family. Allow me to introduce my true identity." She removes her mask and cloak revealing her face. She wore the same bracelet Apollo wore.

"Hey Apollo wears the same bracelet!" Klavier points out.

"He still has it. That is wonderful to hear. It was mine. My name is Thalassa Gramarye. Formally part of the troupe Gramarye that ended far to short for anyone to remember it. I was in a stage accident causing me to loose my sight and memory. Recently, I have undergone surgery to fix my eyes because my memory has returned. I had two children, one I thought died in a fire long ago with my first husband. But I found out he's been alive all this time!" Thalassa began to cry and takes Klavier's hand.

"And he is getting married on this day. To you."

Klavier and Nahyuta's eyes widen at the realization. 

"You're Apollo's biological mother!" Klavier shouts.

"Shhh!" She hushed.

"Yes. He doesn't know yet. I was planning to tell him after the ceremony and I was wondering if you would join me."

Klavier nodded. "Yes of course. It must be nerve recking. I'll be there."

Nahyuta took her other hand.

"I'll be there too. We are like family after all."

The ceremony started soon after there talk. The Gavins took their seats on their side. Apollo's close friends and family sat on the other side. Dhurke wanted to walk Apollo down the isle as the organ played.

"Thank you for this..." Apollo whispered to Dhurke.

"I know I wasn't always there for you before..." Dhurke whispered back, they stopped at the end of the isle. 

"I'm happy to be here for you now..."

They shared a smile before he let Apollo goes up to Klavier to say their vows.

The ceremony went along smoothly, Klavier even sang his vows without crying. 

After the newly weds kissed and the ceremony ended the crowd moved on to the reception party, Klavier led Apollo to Thalassa who waited near the table where the married couple sat. Nahyuta looked over and placed a hand on Simon's shoulder.

"I'll be right back." 

Simon nods and goes fill his plate as he watches Nahyuta walk to where Klavier and Apollo were. He sees Lamiror and Apollo talking with Nahyuta and Klavier standing near Lamiror. Apollo hugs Lamiror and is practically crying a pool of tears on her shoulder. It ends in one big group hug.

The dj began to play and everyone filled the dance floor. Clay was showing everyone his awesome break dancing, which ended in him breaking something. Everyone couldn't help but to laugh at his pain. 

Apollo danced with his mother. They had smiles on their faces that could brighten a whole room.

Klavier stood on the side with his brother Kristoph. They talked for a bit before looking at each other with satisfaction.

Lamiror took the stage. She sang her latest song the "Guitar Serenade". It was a slow melody. Apollo and Klavier took the center of the dance floor swaying side to side resting on each other. Nahyuta stood up and held his hand out to Simon.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

"Sorry, I don't really dance." Simon replies shaking his head.

"Please? Just for a bit." Nahyuta begged.

"I really want to dance with you."

Simon blushed before he stands reluctantly and follows him to the dance floor.

"You really wanted to dance with me..." He repeated his words in a mocking manner as he took his hand and wrapped his arm around his waist. Nahyuta pulled him close to where their noses practically touched.

"One,two,three,one,two,three, see how easy dancing can be?" Nahyuta sang leading Simon around the dance floor. 

Simon sighs at his mate. Nahyuta gave him a small kiss before spinning him around and dipping him down into his arm. Simon practically kicked his leg high up as if was a reflex.

"This was embarrassing..." Simon said leaning back up.

"I'm glad you're having fun." Nahyuta replies with a smug grin on his face.

"I hate you."

Nahyuta kissed him again and held his hand as they walked back to the table. Lamiror finished her song and bowed to her audience. She takes a second to give a small speech to her new found son and son in law.

"Apollo... I'm so sorry I could not be there for you your whole life. I am so proud you've found a decent partner you can love and cherish from now to always. I hope he will be the one by your side forever."

Everyone claps are her touching speech. Apollo nods and leans on to Klavier smiling.

It was Dhurkes turn to take the microphone. He taps it and clears his throat.

"My brave dragon, you've made it so far without me and I couldn't be any prouder of you." He began. He places his hand on his hip and chuckled. A story was beginning to form.

"I'm really happy Thalassa is here. She can here how it was like raising you in her place."

People began to cheer and egg him on wanting to here stories of a young rowdy Apollo. Apollo sat in the back shaking his head, hoping he won't go on. He did sadly and he mentioned the leech on butts incident, and the nearly Apollo's loud tantrums, and how him and nahyuta always gave him trouble. Nahyuta also shook his head begging for him to give the microphone up.

"Father it's my turn..." He whispered.

"But I haven't told you guys what happened to your rabbit yet." Dhurke said disappointedly.

"Father!" Nahyuta snatched the microphone from him and gave everyone a soft smile and bow.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Apollo's step brother and close friend of Klavier. Although it's been years since we've been together on a mountain, I'm happy we still have a special bond that keeps us together after all this time. I wish you a happy marriage, and know I will always be there for you two."

Everyone awed at Nahyuta's sweet small speech to his brother. Apollo blew him a kiss and mouthed thank you. Klavier's eyes widened when he saw his brother take the microphone.

"Bruder... Ich liebe dich... and im sorry for any pain I’ve caused you while I’m away... I’m very proud of what you’ve accomplished. Bruder...”

He stood there on the stage for a moment and then he he became overwhelmed with tears. He began to choke up. He quickly wrapped up his small speech.

“Danke Apollo... Please take great care of Klavier."

Klavier began to cry as well he wanted to run up and hug his dear brother but he just held on to Apollo. He started to kissed his tear stained cheek.

After the speeches the cake was cut. The married couple fed each other cake and got some all over each other's cheeks and mouth. Phoenix took some pictures of them feeding each other and told them he'd print them out later. Phoenix took pictures all around the room, of everyone and every moment. He even recorded to speeches from earlier. 

"Alright everyone let's throw the bouquet!" Apollo announced. 

Ladies crowded around each other, while the men stood behind. It was a fierce competition.

The flowers went up, everyone followed them until they landed in Nahyuta's hands. He looked at them in surprise and then turned to Simon.

"Uh oh. I guess I'm next." He chuckled and nudged Simon's arm.

"I feel bad for the person who will marry you." Simon joked. Nahyuta hit him with the bouquet and faced away from him.

"Yeah I feel bad for the person who will marry you too, panda!" He shouts folding his arms. Simon laughs then wraps his arms around Nahyuta.

"That's fair... I'm tired, let's go home...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks your comments mean alot to me and I will try to continue and finish this series


	12. Lesson 2-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support! I will try to finish the next chapter in a week or two

After the wedding Nahyuta and Simon had a quiet night to themselves in Nahyuta's apartment. Nahyuta shows Simon the video of Clay dancing like crazy. They laughed at the dancing bafoon before it was quiet again.

"Nahyuta..." Simon said softly and turned to look at him. Nahyuta faced him with curiosity.

"Yes?"

"How long have we've been dating?" Simon asked pondering the question himself.

"Well I think 2 weeks." Nahyuta answered.

"And how do you feel about me?" Simon went on. Nahyuta thinks for a second before he answered.

"I feel... Close to you. Even if we clash sometimes."

Simon chuckled and pulled him in to kiss his cheek. Nahyuta couldn't help but to to giggle.

"I take it, you want to be with me another week?" Simon whispered kissing his neck. Nahyuta placed his hand on his cheek wanting him to continue.

"And many more~" He sighed.

Rayfa walks in on them and throws a pillow at them. Nahyuta threw it back at her and stuck his tongue at her.

"Get a room!" She shouted.

"Sure. Can we use yours?" Nahyuta said jokingly. That earned him another pillow in the face.

"Father leaves tomorrow come help him pack." Rayfa said walking into the other room to help Dhurke pack his bags.

Dhurke stuffed alot of things into his bag. It was very unorganized, clothing was turned into wrinkled balls, and it irritated Rayfa.

"I got it father..." She said taking out all the crumbled up clothes. Dhurke laughed and patted her on the back.

"Thanks sweety! You are a dignified princess, that you are!" He boasted.

Nahyuta walks in with Simon behind him.

"Simon and I will miss you father!" He said running up to hug his father.

"It was nice meeting you." Simon nodded holding hand out to shake his hand. Their hand clasped with a tight grip.

"You too young man. Hey, break his heart and-"

"You'll break my face? I wouldn't dream of it sir." Simon said with confidence.

"Excellent. You have my blessings."

"I'm not marrying him..." Nahyuta said bashfully. He blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Ha! Well truth be told I won't be on this earth very long..." Dhurke said closing up the full suitcase.

"What?" Rayfa asked in a very concerned tone. Everyone's attention turned to that one line.

"Heart disease... There's no known cure... Hell, praying won't make it any better sadly." Dhurke explained taking a seat on the bed. 

"Well I'll pray anyway..." Nahyuta said sitting next to him. Rayfa sat on the other side hugging her father tightly.

"Me too."

"What did I do to get such great kids?" Dhurke sighed and wrapped his arms around his children.

Simon waves to them bidding them a farewell. He needed to feed Taka before bed.

"Bye Simon have a good night." Nahyuta says blowing him a kiss.

"You're so sweet it's sickening..." Simon says walking out the door. Nahyuta chuckled at his comment.

"Time for bed." Dhurke yawned.

Everyone wished each other good night before turning off all the lights.

A peaceful night.  
_____________________________

Next Morning Simon drove everyone to the airport, being the only one with a car that was able to fit everyone, it was more convient.

"I'm happy to spend time with you but I planned on being a couch potato today." Simon said with a sigh. Nahyuta hit his shoulder playfully.

"I'll make it up to you later." He says with a sly smile and a little eyebrow wiggle. 

"Hey! None of that till marriage..." Dhurke shouts sternly. Nahyuta rolled his eyes and folds his arms.

"Yes sir..." Both Simon and Nahyuta groaned. 

When they arrived at the airport it was fairly busy. Simon helped lift some of the bags in while Dhurke looked at the flight schedule on the big board. It took a while for them to get to the final gate. Nahyuta and Rayfa hugged their father one last time before he boarded the plane. It was sad to see him leave but they couldn't exactly follow him to Khur'ian either. They stood by the window and watched Dhurke's plane take off.

"Who wants ice cream?" Simon asked pulling out his keys.

"Delightful!" Cheers Nahyuta.

"Me!" Rayfa answers cheerfully.

They rode away from the airport to an ice cream shop near by. Simon got one small cone for Rayfa, and one big cone with a chocolate coat and sprinkles for himself. There was frozen yogurt there so Nahyuta treated him self to some of that.

"You know you eat alot of peaches, Nahyuta." Rayfa pointed at the peach flavored frozen yogurt with whip cream and some other fruity toppings. Simon chuckles and licks his ice cream.

"Maybe I should call you peaches." He states tapping his head.

Nahyuta blushed at the pet name. He became flustered and ate some of his froyo.

"What's the matter, Peaches~?" Simon teased, he notices how red Nahyuta's face was getting and got closer to him.

"Nothing..." He lied turning away from Simon's smug smirk.

Rayfa gagged at their public display of affection. She really wished Trucy and Pearl were here, she felt like a third wheel around them. Especially since she's the youngest out of them, she was really annoyed.

"Big brother..." Rayfa began. "I want to go to Trucy's house."

"Did you text her to ask her parents to see if you can come over?" Nahyuta asked. She nodded and showed him the text.

"Simon do you mind driving us to Trucy's place?" Nahyuta gave Simon the cutest little puppy dog face. Simon licked down the last of his ice cream before eating the cone.

"I would gladly get rid of the brat for more alone time with you in the apartment..." Simon said with a big grin plastered on his face. Rayfa wanted to hit him but knew it was rude.

"Simon that was mean!" Nahyuta laughed and punched Simon's shoulder.

"You know... We can do that thing..." Simon whispered seductively near Nahyuta's ear. Nahyuta blushes knowing what he meant. Rayfa looks at them in disgust, she was hoping they meant something else. 

"Please take me away from this..." She says motioning her hand in a circle to the lovey dovey couple. 

Later on, after Rayfa was dropped off at Trucy's house, Simon and Nahyuta decided it would be best to to do it over at Simon's apartment.

They embraced each other on Simon's couch, their lips touched and then their hips. They didn't hold back this time, Nahyuta pulls off his shirt and helped Simon take his off. Nahyuta straddled Simon and began to kiss and nibble his neck.

"Your father will kill me if he finds out we did this right after he left the country..." Simon whispered caressing his hair. Nahyuta pulled up and bit his lip.

"Well we won't tell him then..." Nahyuta says grinding on against Simon.

"Weren't you some holy monk?" Simon asked with a smirk on his face. Nahyuta was getting annoyed and pinched Simon's nipple causing him to let out a small "ouch".

"Stop talking..." Nahyuta demanded. He feels Simon's body and then in zips his pants.

"... That really hurt. I didn't know you could be so rough darling..." Simon sighs rubbing his nipple. Nahyuta was getting more annoyed and kissed his nipple.

"Better?" He asked. Simon nodded and pulls Nahyuta on top of him and made love all over Simon's couch. 

Within about 10 minutes of their session the door bell rang. Their hair got messy during their rough foreplay. Nahyuta picks up his head instantly with a worried look on his face. Simon was still in a daze under him.

"Simon!!" A females voice shouts on the other side of the door. It was Athena.

"Simon!" Nahyuta shouts in a low whisper. Simon only sighs and pulls him back down on him.

"But I'm not done yet ..." Simon says kissing Nahyuta.

"Simon, it's Athena! Get up and get dressed!" Nahyuta says throwing his clothes on him.

"Simon! I'm coming in with that spare key I found!" Athena warned. 

Nahyuta was in a panic, his hair was a mess, Simon was still shirtless, and they both had their members out in the day light. He picks up Simon and pulls him into the bathroom pulling his underwear and pants up.

"Well Monk ... Aren't you in a rush..." Simon chuckles. 

"We have to look presentable to your friend." Nahyuta says forcing Simon's shirt on him.

"Athena's seen me topless..." He admits nonchalantly.

Nahyuta pushes him out with a quick kiss on the cheek. Simon turns to see the door shut. He strugs and walks up to Athena giving her a chop on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Athena shouted.

"You intruded my fantasies..." He answers bluntly. 

Athena looks at him in confusion before seeing Nahyuta walks out the restroom.

He was glowing. His hair fixed and clothes unwrinkled, it was like nothing ever happened. Simon walks up to him and wraps his arm around him.

"Cleaned up, Peaches~?" Simon asked in a annoying baby voice.

"Don't do that." Nahyuta said taking his arm from around his neck.

"Alright." Simon says backing away from his annoyed lover. 

"Hi Nahyuta, why are you here?" Athena asked curiously.

"My sister is over a friend's house, so after we got ice cream and i came here to hang out with Simon." He answers.

"Liar you came here to have sex with Simon." Athena said bluntly. Nahyuta's face turned a bright pink color and he shakes his head.

"I'm not lying! W-We-"

"Your heart tells all Yuty~" Athena chirped.

"Athena has sensitive hearing, she can hear the heart of others. It's weird but it isn't always helpful." Simon explained. 

"Your heart beat went up a bit after that, was I wrong." Athena asked with a snicker.

"Yes. Should've seen him before you walked in. Ha!" Simon laughed. Nahyuta punched the other man in the arm. Athena laughed at the couple before remembering why she came there.

"Why are you here Athena?" Simon asked rubbing his arm.

"I'm glad you asked!" Athena says.

"I'm here to take Simon to this show I got tickets for... But if you guys are busy I'll ask someone else." Athena says holding out the tickets.

" It's a once in a life time event! The steel samurai vs the plum punisher! You know that rip off khur'ian series?"

"My sister loves that show." Nahyuta butted in.

"I'll get my bag..." Simon says already halfway to his room.

"Guess I'll be home all by myself..." Nahyuta sighs.

"I have another." Athena says handing Nahyuta one. 

"I'll also get my bag." Nahyuta says heading out the door.

Athena looks at the direction both the boys rushed in. They were really excited for this more than she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: classicsonikku.tumblr.com
> 
> I love comments and kudos


End file.
